


Blue Stained

by OneManBand



Series: Color Adjacent [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bad concept of magic, Bottom Keith, Dominance kink, Dubious Consent, I mean bc honestly, Incubus!Lance, Keith has some weird ass kinks he needs to work out, M/M, POV Lance, Vampire!Lance, Violence and Blood, and it's not even really all that dubious tbh, but only for the later chapters, he's also a bit of a slut bc we all know he would be, some light feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Lance learns a lot about his boyfriend and he's 100% into it





	1. Reconnaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Okokok so I'm just going through the color spectrum right now. I'm going to update the tags as I post the chapters because when I read through it, I'll probably realize I missed something so I'll stick it up there. 
> 
> There are graphic mentions of violence so just be a little cautious if you're iffy about it. 
> 
> And as always, all mistakes are my own !  
> Also hot damn s7 started today and I haven't been able to watch it yet RIP amirite

Lance sat wedged between two rafters, quiet and out of sight. He peered through the scope, following the path of the Galran admiral that walked underneath him, taking a slow breath to steady his aim. Keith shifted next to him, dagger at the ready in case something goes amiss. Lance moved, putting more weight onto his back knee in attempt to correct his balance as the admiral stopped to talk to another soldier. 

The team was on an infiltration mission. Keith and Lance were sent in first as the recon squad while the rest of the team waited patiently for their cue to join in on the fun. They were looking for intel on a presumably captured planet that they received distress signal from but the whole thing was fishy. The alien on the recording didn’t sound anxious, there was no sign of damage to the planet and the Galra hadn’t been in that quadrant for ages. 

In further research, they discovered that a ledger of current Galra territories was kept in the system on Battleship B39 Alpha. It was close enough to the castle that they could get there with just the cruisers instead of taking the risk of using the lions and being seen. 

One thing led to another and the red and blue paladins found themselves trailing the highest-ranking officer on the ship, waiting for him to reveal to his colleagues where he put the coveted thumb drive. 

Lance however, was a little more patient than his hotheaded boyfriend.

“Anything?” he asked for the thirtieth time in three minutes. 

“No,” Lance shushed, keeping his aim on the back of the admiral’s head. “I told you I’ll let you know when I see or hear anything.” He adjusted the scope slightly before glancing at Keith. “Besides, you’d know if anything happened the same time I do. Your hearing is just as good as mine.” 

Keith huffed, sheathing his dagger for the time being.

“You’re a demon, you know that.”

“And you’re part Galra, babe, tell me something I don’t know,” Lance grinned and winked at him briefly before returning his eyes to the scope of his sniper rifle. “Ah, we got movement.” 

The two paladins watched as the admiral saluted the soldier he was speaking with and began walking back in the direction he came from, messing with something in his hand that Lance couldn’t quite make out.

“You think that’s what we’re looking for?” Keith asked, voice low as he shifted to get a better look.

“It might be but it’s hard to say. It’s too small to see even with the scope. It’s probably best if we follow and see where he takes it.” 

Lance swung his rifle around, clipping it to the holster on his back and leaned forward enough to see the military officer under the large rafter he was on. Keith hummed in agreement, waiting for the Galran to clear the hallway before he gave the signal to move forward. 

They moved swiftly from cover to cover with inhuman silence as they trailed their target from above. The paladins came to a halt as the admiral stalled in front of a control panel to punch in some complicated sequence, purple illuminating the hallway as window after window popped up in front of him. Lance unhooked his gun, taking aim once more and evened his breathing. He peered through the scope, focusing it on the large glowing screen below. 

It was another few minutes before Keith spoke again.

“Anything?” 

Lance had to stop the snort that tried to escape, coughing on it slightly.

“No, Keith, oh my god,” he chuckled. “Patience is a virtue.”

“You’re a virtue,” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms and squinting at him. 

“Damn right I am.”

“Fuck you.”

“Can’t. Got a job to do, sweet cheeks.” Lance shifted his rifle against his shoulder in emphasis, smiling when Keith rolled his eyes. 

“You’re insufferable, you know that.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“I wonder, sometimes,” Keith said, amusement staining the edges of his harsh words. 

The silence was comfortable between them as they waited to see what the next move would be for their enemy. Lance stifled a yawn, lowering his gun slightly so he could use his elbow to smother the noise. 

“Fuck, this guy sure is taking his time,” he grumbled and rolled his shoulders. “I bet he’s updating his blog or something for the day.”

“He’s probably writing up an email or a report,” Keith expressed, logical as always. 

“Or watching porn.”

“He’s _typing_ Lance.”

“He’s looking up his favorite one?” 

“Just keep your eye on him, I don’t have a good view from here.”

Lance sighed and lifted his rifle back up to his face. Keith was right, he really did need to keep his attention focused. This was an extremely important mission and they really couldn’t afford to lose the valuable information that was kept on that drive. Lives were at risk and the galaxy was counting on them to keep their heads straight and—

“Hey, Lance?” Keith whispered, turning to face him.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance repeated playfully. His boyfriend scrunched his face before continuing. 

“Have you ever um… hunted before?”

What?

“What?” he said out loud. “Like ducks and shit? Not really. We didn’t have a lot of wild game back home. Just fishing and stuff like that. We harvested fruits too, I guess. Fruit Hunter Lance.”

Keith brought his knees up to his chest, locking his arms around them. He looked uncertain and maybe a little flushed but it was hard to tell. The lighting up near the ceiling where they were hidden really wasn’t the best. 

“No. Like… Hunted. Like… Like…”

“You mean like as a demon?” Lance looked back up from his target again, furrowing his eyebrows. Keith nodded slightly, eyes huge.

“Yeah. Like for food and stuff.”

“Well, I mean yeah? Back home, I had a steady supply of blood since my parents were able to provide but when I moved to the States to attend the Garrison, I was lucky enough to have Hunk. But sometimes he wouldn’t be around so I’d have to scavenge on my own.” Lance made a face. “I sure as hell wasn’t good at it at first.”

Keith nodded, looking thoughtful. 

“How about your incubus side?” 

This time Lance hesitated, throwing Keith a skeptical look.

“Why?” 

The red paladin shrugged, looking passive. 

“I’m just making small talk. You never talk about what it was like back home before all this, so I was just wondering.”

Lance chewed on the inside of his cheek, sharp canine scraping against it.

“You’re not gonna get jealous or anything, are you?”

“Why would I get jealous? It was all before me, right?” The vampire nodded, still looking a little frightened. “Great, then it’s fine. Tell me.”

“Er, well. Yeah? I didn’t really have a choice,” Lance explained, turning his focus back to the admiral. He squinted a little to try to make out what the different patterns and keystrokes he was putting in. “Full blooded incubi feed off of uh… Off of sex and sexual energy. Even a half breed like me has to every once in a while.” Lance shifted uncomfortably, able to feel Keith’s heavy gaze on the side of his head.

“How?”

“What?”

“How do you feed off of them? Does it hurt?” 

Lance swallowed, eyes flicking between him and the Galran officer still typing fervently below. 

“Um,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I guess it can? I’m usually pretty quick about it but, like, my sister can take hours. It usually doesn’t end well for the er-- Well, the victim but I guess it really just depends on who the demon is.” 

“You’re avoiding my question,” Keith stated firmly, still looking at him. Watching. Waiting.

Lance rolled his shoulders again, stiff from the tension that wrapped around them. 

“I uh—” 

Lance saw a brief flash of movement, head turning to track the motion and he sighed in relief as the admiral walked into the next room. God fucking bless.

“We have to follow him, Keith. We can pick this up again later.” 

Keith scowled but complied.

“Fine, but I’m tired of waiting around. We’re doing this my way.” 

With that being the only warning, Keith jumped down from the rafters, landing with a hushed tap on the linoleum floor. 

“Keith!” Lance scream-whispered. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Better keep up, I’m not waiting!” he called back, brandishing his dagger and sprinting into the next hallway, following the target. Lance swore loudly but jumped down anyway, trailing after his idiot boyfriend. 

 

It turns out that Keith was a lot faster than Lance gave him credit for; he lost him almost immediately. He grimaced, navigating the empty hallway with quiet footsteps and listening for any noise other than his own breathing. He snapped his tongue when he couldn’t pick up Keith’s scent and ducked into a nearby room (closet?) to press his finger to the button the side of his helmet to open up the communication line with the other paladins. 

“Pidge, you there?” 

“Yeah- hey. What’s up? You guys get the intel?” 

“No, even better!” he snarled. “Keith thought it’d be a great idea to just run on in and I’ve been looking for him for almost twenty minutes. Is the tracker in his suit on, can you find him?” 

Lance could practically hear Pidge roll her eyes.

“Goddammit, I could’ve sworn it would be you to fuck this mission up,” she grumbled. “Now I owe Hunk 30 GAC.” 

“That’s right now cough it up!” Hunk hollered, somewhat muffled in the background. It sounded like he was eating something? Lance’s stomach growled, reminding him he hadn’t eaten today. 

“You guys suck,” he scowled, rubbing his hand over his belly, trying to get it to chill out. Man, if Keith hadn’t run off, they probably would have been done by now and Lance could’ve been digging his teeth into that cute little ass of his. 

“Naw man, that’s all you,” Pidge quipped. 

“That’s right,” Lance grinned. “And let me tell you. Keith absolutely loves it.”

He heard his friends scream over the comms and a door slam- probably Hunk leaving the room.

“ _Do NOT_ continue that thought,” the green paladin cried. “I found Keith but I honestly don’t know if I want to tell you where he is because fuck you.” 

Lance laughed loud and boisterous, forgetting he was supposed to be hidden. He collected himself after some struggle and apologized. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry alright? Please tell me where my sweet baby boy is.”

Pidge was quiet for a few seconds, debating on whether she should share the information or not. 

“Fine. Forgiven but just this once.”

“Knew you had my back, Pidge!” 

“Yeahyeahyeah. Shut up,” she said. “Clear to receive instruction?” 

“Ready and Clear.”

“From your position, make a right and go down the hall to the fork. When you get there, yield left and you will pass one, two, three, four, five. Five doors before you get to Keith’s position on the right hand side in a large room. Understood?”

“Understood,” Lance repeated, taking the instructions to memory. He was already taking off down the hallway when Pidge spoke again.

“And Lance?” 

“What’s up.”

“He hasn’t moved in a while. You might want to hurry.”

“Roger that, thanks a jillion, Pidge. You’re literally the best.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Lance switched his comms off, going radio silent as he went left at the fork. His heart was racing, sweat beading on his forehead. What did she mean he hadn’t moved? Was he just standing there in the middle of the room? Was he taking a nap? 

What if he was hurt?

The blue paladin picked up the pace, sprinting passed the large dark gray doors. Pidge had said there were only five of them, but she absolutely left out that they were like eight miles apart. 

Lance was panting, heart hammering against his chest he finally came to a stop just on the outside of the fifth door, crouching low against the frame and peering in to assess the situation. 

Well at least Pidge was right about one thing. The room was fucking huge. Massive ceiling high windows made up two sides of the room, showing off a breathtaking view of the galaxy that the battleship was lazily sailing through. The lights were bright, bathing the area in a gentle purple and the space was furnished nicely with computers, huge monitors and some comfy looking sofas that Lance wouldn’t mind reclining in right now. 

Lance glanced around, looking for Keith. He chewed on his bottom lip, spotting the admiral they were following with his back to him, speaking to some soldiers at their work stations. He watched him for a few more seconds before he was satisfied that he wasn’t going to turn around and dared to inch into the room, taking refuge behind one of the gray sofas. Lance crawled the length of the couch and peeked around the corner, sighing with relief when he finally spotted the red paladin. 

Keith looked like he had been knocked unconscious but otherwise unharmed, slumped against the wall some thirty feet in front of him. Great, if he could just wake him up, they could be on their way and—

“Intruder!” someone yelled from behind Lance. The vampire froze, slowly turning his head to only be met with the barrel of a shotgun. He grinned meekly and put his hands up in surrender. 

“Heyyyy, how’s it going?” he said nervously, eyes flicking from the barrel to the Galra’s helmet covered face. 

“Stand up,” the soldier commanded, gesturing the motion with his gun. Lance stood on shaky legs, revealing himself to the rest of the room.

“Look, I’m just here to get my boyfriend there,” he pointed at the still passed out Keith, “and I will literally be on my way, like. Like I’ll just pretend I didn’t see you guys and you pretend you didn’t see us and we’ll all just move on with our lives, yeah?”

The admiral strolled over, back stiff and hands clasped behind him. He had a good foot and a half on Lance and the blue paladin had to crane his neck back to be even able to try to see the sharp yellow eyes. He was way uglier up close and Lance couldn’t stop his face from contorting in disgust. 

“You’re here for the red paladin?” the admiral spoke, leaving Lance to walk towards Keith. 

“Well I’m actually the red paladin but yeah, it’s all just… All just a big misunderstanding,” Lance swallowed nervously. “He didn’t mean to come in here, he was just looking for the bathroom?”

The admiral didn’t seem to believe Lance’s excuse, mouth turning down into a gross frown.

“The Paladins of Voltron are not welcome on this ship. Seize him!” 

Two soldiers seemed to practically materialize behind Lance and they grabbed him by his biceps, pulling his arms back behind him painfully. 

“Let go of me!” Lance yelped, struggling with little success. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with!”

“Silence!” the officer barked and looked down at Keith. He drew his leg back and delivered a swift kick to the red paladin’s side, the force of it throwing him a few feet across the floor. 

Lance tensed, feeling the demon inside of him trying to claw its way out to save his boyfriend, to protect him, to kill what was hurting him. 

“Don’t—” 

The admiral shot his blaster into the air, effectively cutting Lance off. 

“I said silence or you’re next!” he growled and brought the gun down, pointing it at Keith.

And that was it.

Lance saw red.

He snarled, fangs bared as he twisted violently, pulling himself out of the soldier’s startled grasp. Lance skid back before lunging forward again and flicking out his bayard, brandishing the beautiful Altean sword. He jumped onto the first soldier, pushing the sword into his chest, watching with satisfaction as the gleaming white of the metal contrasted with the elegant stain of red that bubbled out of purple skin. He followed the soldier down, standing up to yank his weapon out of the limp body and stomped his foot down onto his neck for good measure, grinning when he felt it crack it in several places. 

Lance whipped around, ducking as he heard the laser rifle from the second soldier charging and managed to dodge out of the way of the blast. He rolled forward and sliced at his knees, disabling the enemy and swung his sword up, catching the bottom of the Galra’s chin, pushing up through his skull. 

A sharp, searing pain bloomed in his shoulder and his hand automatically went up to grip it. Lance realized he had been shot but with the adrenaline shooting through his system right now, he could literally care less. He looked up, black eyes landing on the admiral who still had his gun up and aimed at the blue paladin.

“What,” he gasped, eyes wide with fear. “What are you?” 

Lance smiled widely, pulling off his helmet to reveal the violent curve of his horns. 

“I’m just the last thing you see before you die.”


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a request, Shiro's angry, and Hunk is a great friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just horny Keith. Like all the time 
> 
> Still some descriptions of violence but I think this is the last one? I'll warn you guys of anything that I think might be unsettling or something if it comes to it.

Lance pushed his arms forward, coaxing Red through the stars and towards the direction of the castleship. He was irritated, covered in blood and sweat, and trying to squint out into the inky black vastness in front of him in an attempt to pick out the castle from the small pin pricks of light in the distance. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to scrub the tired from them. If Lance concentrated hard enough, he could feel Red humming through the mental link, happy and content that her two paladins were safe and sound. He smiled weakly and gave the dashboard a gentle pat.

“Me too, girl,” he said quietly and turned slightly to look at Keith, taking in his still form.

Earlier, Lance had removed Keith’s paladin armor and the upper half of the black skinsuit to assess the damage and carefully tended to the large dark bruise that blossomed between the third and fourth rib. 

From his seat, he had a good view of the wound but Keith looked like he’d survive with a good nap and some food in his stomach. Maybe a session in the healing pod if there was a broken rib.

Lance sighed again and faced forward, relief flooding his system as the Castle of Lions finally came into view, large and bright and proud amongst the stars. 

Lance brought them gently into the landing bay, parking Red in her designated spot next to Blue. 

“Finally,” he breathed and hopped out of the pilot seat, moving quickly to gather his comatose boyfriend awkwardly in his arms. Keith stirred slightly and whimpered in pain, pushing his face into Lance’s chest, trying to block out the sudden shock of light as Lance exited the lion. 

The blue paladin was met almost head on by a raging Shiro, stomping towards the pair with purpose and a sour look on his face. 

“You disobeyed a direct order, Lance,” he yelled through clenched teeth. “You were supposed to call for backup and not approach the target on your own. You could’ve gotten hurt!” His stomping came to a halt a few inches from Lance and he stood tall, crossing large arms in front of himself. 

“I didn’t have time,” Lance said shortly, glaring at Shiro. He could feel the red seeping into his eyes, bubbling up from the anger and tiredness that plagued him. “Keith was literally three seconds from getting killed. Besides, I got the stupid drive.” He dug into his pack, searching for the small item and once his fingers wrapped around it, he shoved it hard into Shiro’s chest, purposely smearing blood over his white shirt. “I’ll write the report later and take full responsibility for it but right now, please, _please_ just let me take care of Keith and sleep, okay.”

Shiro made a face, stumbling to catch the thumb drive without getting any more viscera on himself. 

“Fine but we’re not done yet, you hear me?” 

“Sir, yes sir,” he growled out, pushing the black paladin out of the way. 

 

It’s been a few hours since they returned from the successful-not successful mission and Lance had taken the time to shower, change and write the field report since the mission didn’t go as planned. He came back to the room to find Keith still very much asleep but the color was back in his face and he looked like he had moved around to wrap himself into a makeshift burrito with the blanket. Lance sighed for the 80th time and rubbed the back of his neck. Fuck, Keith looked cute in his little cocoon but that didn’t stop him from feeling some resentment towards his sleeping boyfriend. 

As if on cue, the red paladin slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting against the light in the room.

“Dim 50%,” Lance said gently and sat on the bed next to Keith. The light’s intensity diminished, casting the room in a calm twilight. 

“Lance?”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Lance hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. Keith grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

“’m tired. Five more minutes,” he whined. The vampire growled, yanking the blanket off and exposing his boyfriend to the cold of the room.

“Absolutely n—“

“Hey!” 

“HEY!” Lance screamed over him. “What the actual fuck were you thinking back there! You could’ve gotten killed! Out of all the stupid things to do, you do the one thing Shiro told us not to and I had to explain to him why the love of my life is a fucking idiot.”

Keith frowned, sitting up enough so that he was on more even ground with the angry demon in front of him.

“The hell does it matter? You saved me, didn’t you? I’m fine,” he explained like it was no big deal. 

“You bet your ass you’re fine,” Lance said, no levity behind his joke. “If I had come in any later, who knows what would have happened to you. I killed two soldiers and the goddamn admiral, compromising the mission. I did get the drive but Mr. Team Leader isn’t happy that blood was shed.”

The red paladin blinked owlishly at him, face flushing.

“You… You killed three people?” he gaped. “To save me?” 

Lance sneered at him, crossing his arms.

“That’s what I fucking said, isn’t it?” 

The room was silent, save for the small hitch of breath that came from Keith.

“Fuck,” he whispered, lying back on the bed. Lance swallowed, realizing Keith’s scent quickly went from homely to spiced summer nights in a matter of seconds. 

“Keith,” Lance growled again, this time for a different reason. Keith’s hand went down to palm at the bulge forming in his pants, moaning into it.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Buddy, if murder gets you off, I think we have some things to talk about.”

“How did you do it?” 

“What?” 

Keith reached up, pulling Lance down by his collar, kissing him hot and wet and messy.

“How did you kill them?” 

Lance groaned quietly, licking into Keith’s mouth and positioning himself between two strong thighs.

“Are you serious?”

“Baby, please,” he begged, rolling his hips up, making the man above him shiver at the contact. Lance swore and tangled his fingers into thick black hair, tugging Keith’s head back so he can kiss and suck at his neck. 

“I was being held back by two soldiers, watching the admiral as he took a gun to your head. I broke free and killed the first one with a stab through his chest and I broke his neck just to be sure.” Lance mouthed against pale skin, scraping lightly with sharp fangs. His hand tightened on Keith’s small waist when he felt him buck up again, body desperate for the warmth above.

“And the others?” he panted, hands tugging at the blue paladin’s shirt. “Fuck, Lance, how did my big strong boyfriend save me?”

“I can’t believe,” Lance moaned, rocking against Keith. “I can’t believe my boyfriend is so _depraved_. Turn over for me, sweetheart. Hands and knees.”

Keith pushed himself up, following orders without question. Lance hooked his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and tugged them down, unable to stop a pleased smile when presented so beautifully with his full, round ass. Fuck, these past few years have done him wonders. 

“The second soldier,” he started, massaging the plump skin, “the second one, I sliced him across the knees and when he fell over, I stabbed him through the head.” Lance spread Keith and licked a long stripe from his perineum to his hole, humming into it. The man under him was shaking from the stimulation, sweat starting to prickle on his skin. 

“The… the admiral?” he gasped, managing to peek at Lance over his shoulder. The vampire hummed again, tongue pressing into his entrance. Keith smelled so much stronger here, sex and desperation rolling off of him in waves, making him dizzy with arousal. Lance indulged himself in the taste for a few more minutes, holding Keith steady as he ate him out.

“I saved him for last,” he finally said, reaching over to the nightstand and taking out the lube. He sat up on his knees, pulling his cock out and giving it a couple of strokes, looking down at the beautiful sight before him. He needed to be in Keith 20 minutes ago, fuck. 

He doused his fingers in lube and pressed two in, scissoring Keith immediately, smile turning feral when the red paladin swore and rocked back onto his hand.

“Lance!” he keened, reaching down to stroke his aching cock. Lance smacked it away with a disappointed noise. 

“No touching, baby. You’re going to cum on my cock alone, okay?”

He waited for Keith to nod his head before continuing, adding a third finger.

“The admiral,” he began again. “He was so scared. His eyes were wide and I could smell the fear on him, oh so sweet.” Lance moaned at the memory, the demon in him reeling with pleasure. “He tried to run from me, Keith. Can you believe it?” 

The man under him shook his head with effort, crying out when Lance rubbed hard against his prostate. A gorgeous pink flush tipped his ears and spread down his sweaty neck to his back, taking Lance’s breath away. He massaged harder into the small bundle of nerves, leaning down to press soft kisses to the swell of his ass. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Keith. So spread out and open, just for me,” he praised, kisses turning into small nicks. “Mm, but I followed the officer and broke his arms before he even knew what was happening.”

Lance pulled his fingers out roughly, replacing them with his neglected cock before Keith could complain about the loss. He rolled his hips, pushing in all the way with little concern to whether or not his boyfriend was comfortable. They’ve had rougher, he’d be fine. 

“I dragged him back to the room where you were still unconscious and I threw him onto the floor and watched as he tried to crawl away.” 

Keith was outwardly sobbing now, hands fisting desperately into the sheets, trying to stop himself from touching his own dick. Instead, he rocked back against Lance, begging for more.

And who was Lance to disappoint?

He happily picked up the pace, hips rocking hard into the plush ass that was just asking to be fucked like a toy. 

“I broke his one of his legs and made him beg for his life—jesus fuck, baby, you’re so tight—and when he did beg,” Lance panted and leaned forward to hook his arms under Keith’s and pull him up so his back was flush to his chest. He licked a harsh line along his neck to his ear, breathing hot against it. “I bit into that thick neck of his and drained the life out of him. Every. Single. Drop.” 

Keith’s whole body stuttered and tensed, mouth opening in a silent cry as he came hard and untouched. Lance growled, hips losing rhythm as Keith tightened around him and he pushed in as far as he could, coming deep inside his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his sweaty and tired body to hold him upright as he filled him with his hot release, whispering soothing words and gentle praises into messy hair. 

When he was finally soft enough, he pulled out and maneuvered them so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Keith was still panting, eyes unfocused as he shuffled forward to press open mouthed kisses on dark skin. 

“You’re one kinky bastard, you know that?” Lance huffed, trying to catch his breath as well. Keith’s mouth trailed up his jaw, eventually landing on his lips, tongue demanding entrance. 

They made out for what felt like hours, Lance managing to get off again, cum painting the plains of Keith’s stomach in thick stripes.

Wrapped in each other, they lazed around in the warmth of tired bodies and addled minds, gentle kisses pressed to cheeks and necks.

“You know we need to talk about this, right?” Lance spoke quietly to a half awake Keith. The smaller man hummed, snuggling in closer. 

“Later.”

“Mm’kay. Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

The next day, Lance was stretched out on the sofa, basking under one of the castle’s UV heat lamps like a lizard. 

On Shiro’s request, Allura and Coran installed UV lamps so that the team could get some sort of sunlight substitute and won’t slowly lose their minds over time. Each paladin was required to get eight hours a week minimum and Lance liked to spend most of his free time under the warmth, soaking in the light like his life depended on it. 

Lance hummed, stretching his arms above his head before rolling over to lie on his back. He had been dozing off for the past half hour but he was trying hard not to fall asleep. He had things to do but the heat was so comforting and so home like that he didn’t want to move. Lance stifled a yawn, relaxing even further when he smelled Keith enter the room. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to come to him and let out a slight gasp when he sat heavily on his lap.

“The hell have you been eating, you weight like 800 pounds,” he joked, arms moving up to cover his eyes. His nose wrinkled, recognizing that spicy smell from the night before. He peeked out from under his arm, glaring at the man on top of him. “Really?” 

Keith planted his hands on Lance’s chest and rolled his hips, moaning softly when their dicks made contact through the fabric. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he stated, face already pink. Lance gripped his hips, slowing his movements down almost to a stop.

“I know I’m irresistible babe, but you need to slow down. We’re in the lounge, we’ll get in trouble again if someone catches us. Also, we still need to talk about last night.” He gave Keith a stern look but was met with a pout and another push against his cock. 

“Shiro’s out on a mission with Hunk and Allura, no one’s gonna catch us,” Keith coaxed, leaning down to kiss at Lance’s exposed neck, drawing a low moan from him. He bit down, intent on marking dark skin and pushed his hands up under Lance’s shirt, fingers fluttering around his nipples. 

“Keith!” Lance almost shouted, surprised. “What’s gotten into you?” He sat up quickly, holding his boyfriend out at arms length. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m all about this but what the fuck, man?” 

The red paladin squirmed, freeing his arms and pulled Lance in for a kiss, dipping his tongue in immediately to taste him. 

“I want you to hunt me down,” he whispered into his mouth. “Like you do when you need to feed that demon side of yours.” Keith keened, grinding into Lance’s lap, throwing his arms over his shoulders in attempt to steady himself. Lance swore and moved his hands to grip at the round cheeks of Keith’s ass, fingers digging in through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he hissed, nipping at his bottom lip. “I could kill you.”

Keith pulled down the collar of Lance’s tank top, licking and kissing at his sharp collarbone, letting out small noises as his hips stuttered. 

“God, fuck, I know. I love it. I love it when you’re so fucking dangerous.”

Lance growled and tangled his hand into Keith’s hair, pulling his head back forcefully. 

“How have we been dating for almost three years and I’m just now hearing about this?” He waited a few seconds for an answer and when none came, he tightened his grip and scraped sharp teeth against Keith’s pulse, thrumming with the red elixir that was rushing beneath. Lance breathed in deep and dragged his tongue against it. “Answer me.”

Keith cried out, hands grasping at his shoulders for any kind of purchase he could get. 

“I- I,” he stammered, breath hitching as Lance reached down with his free hand and palmed at his constrained dick. “I um. I’ve always loved it. It’s so hot when you’re serious and concentrated and deadly. And then hearing that you killed for me-“ he moaned rocking into the warm hand in front of him. “I need you, Lance, I need you to hunt me and pin me down and claim me.”

Lance swore loudly and bit down, groaning as the thick, sweet liquid swelled from the bite and flooded into his mouth. Keith sobbed and shuddered, coming as the vampire drank from him. He fucked against the pressure of Lance’s hand, trying desperately to ride it out. 

Lance wrinkled his nose, smelling something other than Keith’s scent. He looked up from his neck, tongue laving the wound and he made eye contact with a pissed off Shiro. A tart, citrus smell was rolling off of him and his face was red with shock, unbelieving of what he just witnessed. Lance felt his eyes shift from their hungry red to a possessive black, watching Shiro move into the room, slight arousal heavy on his body. He held Keith closer, hand splayed across his back.

“Mm, Shiro, come in to join the party?” he grinned and licked at the still bleeding mark on pale skin. Keith tensed in his arms, turning his head quickly to gape at the older man.

“Sh…Shiro!” he squeaked, face bright red. 

Shiro’s face slowly became more red until it rivaled the color on the red lion. He threw his helmet down onto the floor and walked up to the couple, grabbed the back of Keith’s shirt and ripped them apart.

“Are you guys for real right now!?” he bellowed, pulling Keith to the other side of the couch.

“Shiro, fuck!” the red paladin startled, bouncing once before landing on the floor. “You weren’t supposed to be back for another four vargas!”

“How long is a varga?” Lance asked.

“It doesn’t matter how long we were supposed to be gone, we’ve talked about this before!” Shiro snapped, crossing his arms. “Lance, please change your eye color, it’s freaking me out.”

Lance grinned, showing off his fangs but obediently forced the color back to blue. 

“Keith and I weren’t doing anything, just having a nice talk while I got a snack,” he defended, sitting up against the arm of the sofa and tilting his head so the heat from the UV lamp spread out over his skin like a blanket. 

“Keith’s pants are light gray.”

Both Lance and Keith drew their attention to the dark spot forming at the front of his sweatpants, clear evidence to their earlier activities. The shorter man groaned, face burning in embarrassment as he tugged his shirt down over his lap to try to hide it. 

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and let out a low annoyed sigh. 

“You two are loading up next time we do a supply run. Just you two,” he stated, looking back up at the two younger paladins. “That means packing, loading, unloading and unpacking. In addition, you two will not be allowed in the lounge by yourselves for two months.”

“That’s not fair! Supplies are heavy!” Lance argued, standing up. “It’ll take us hours!”

“Shiro, come on,” Keith begged. “It’s not possible for two people to do that by themselves.”

The black paladin put his hands on his hips and glared.

“Maybe not for humans but for a demon and a half Galra, I’m sure it’ll be a snap. I don’t want to hear any complaining about it, I have warned you two multiple times.”

The couple groaned and grumbled, stomping off in opposite directions; Keith, likely to the training deck while Lance headed towards the kitchen in hopes of a milkshake or whatever snack he found in the fridge. 

He swung the refrigerator door open, snatched a green Tupperware container out and slammed the door with as much strength as he could manage.

“Hey! Watch it!” Hunk spluttered from somewhere to his left. Lance looked up, not even noticing his friend that was arm deep in some weird mixture he was stirring in a bowl. 

“Oh hey, man. Didn’t see you there,” he grit out and opened the container, smelling it. Hunk watched him stick his finger into the marshmallow like substance and taste it quizzically. 

“Are… are you gonna eat that? You’re gonna eat people food?” 

Lance shrugged and grabbed a fork from the drawer, shoveling it into the goop and putting it in his mouth.

“I’m stressed.”

“Stressed?”

“Stressed. Shiro got angry and put me and Keith on supplies. By ourselves,” he grumbled around the food, chewing it aggressively. “This is real fucking good what is it?”

“It’s the left over from dessert last night, a light mousse with orange flakes and yikes, buddy. What did you do to get Shiro angry like that?”

“Keith got frisky an—” 

“Ugh! Lance, really?! In the lounge?” 

“Hey! I didn’t say where!”

“It’s always in the lounge! You guys do this like once a month!”

Lance couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up. Hunk was right, they really did get in trouble for it more often than not. He sighed happily and lifted himself to sit on the counter, smile slowly turning weak. 

“Yeah but I’ve got another issue,” he said quietly, stirring around the dessert with the prongs of the fork. 

Hunk put down the bowl and turned his full attention to his best friend, watching him curiously.

“What’s up? Did something happen?” 

The blue paladin hummed and swallowed another mouthful of marshmallow. 

“Keith told me he wanted me to hunt him.”

The larger man stilled, eyes going wide.

“Y- you mean as a vampire or…”

“As a demon, yeah.” Lance made a face, not looking up from his food. “I don’t want to, man. I could kill him if something goes wrong and I don’t think I can’t live with myself if that happens.”

“But why? Why would he want that?” 

“He’s real fucking kinky, Hunk, like holy shit,” he laughed as Hunk’s face scrunched up. “You asked, don’t give me that look.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well,” the yellow paladin picked up the bowl again, needing something to do. He began stirring, adding in a green spice that Lance eyed warily. “You could seal him like you did with me? Make sure you can’t go far enough to do any real damage.” 

Lance sighed and put down the container of food, not wanting it anymore. 

“That was a blood seal so I didn’t fucking drain you by mistake. This is his soul on the line, Hunk. I don’t even know if I can do magic anymore. I haven’t tried in so long.”

“Wait what? His soul?” Hunk frowned, eyebrows drawing together. “What do you mean, his soul?” He watched Lance hop off the counter and go back to the fridge, replacing the sealed Tupperware and grabbing an opaque pouch, shoving a straw into it. He put it to his lips and took a long drink of the deep red liquid that was hidden inside. It was synthetic blood, made for when Keith would go on his increasingly longer Marmora missions, but right now, Lance was stressed and needed something to take the edge off. 

“When an incubi- well, when I- feed, it’s off of sexual energy. It’s uh, it’s usually done by coercing the… the victim, I guess, into sex,” Lance explained, looking sheepish and a little guilty. “It’s normally quick and rough. At least for me it is. I don’t like spending anymore time for it than I need to, but when the person finally climaxes, the soul burns bright, emitting the energy and that’s what fuels us. It drains the person so much that they usually pass away. No one can live without a soul. Not even us demons.” Lance swallowed around the last few drops of blood from his pouch and scratched at his cheek nervously. “I know it’s a little weird and a little scary but I promise I’m not a threat to anyone. It’s not a necessity for me to live, I can get by on just the soul that attaches itself to blood.”

The room was quiet as the words sunk in, Hunk humming eventually in understanding.

“You don’t have to apologize, we trust you but yeah, I can see how that could be an issue. That doesn’t sound great at all.”

The vampire shook his head quickly in agreement. 

“I don’t like it too much. I usually end up feeling gross and dirty after taking a soul. Like it’s seriously not natural.”  
Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Lance you’re literally a supernatural being. There’s not really anything natural about it to begin with.”

Lance laughed, grateful for the break in tension. 

“You got that right. I’m special.”

“I don’t know if special is the word I wanna use,” Hunk chuckled. He poured the mixture from the bowl into a large cooking sheet and stuck it in the oven, carefully setting the timer. “So what do you think you’re gonna do about the whole Keith thing?”

The blue paladin dumped the empty pouch into the trash compactor and went over to Hunk, wrapping his arms around him, silently begging for a hug. He sighed when the larger man complied, bringing him into a close bear hug. Lance buried his face into Hunk’s warm neck, staying quiet and thinking.

Hunk was his best friend and the closest thing he had to remind him of his time before space, before Voltron, back when things were somewhat simpler. Sure, he loved Keith, but Hunk was able to give a different kind of comfort; one that he couldn’t get anywhere else and Lance was grateful. Grateful to have such a fantastic friend. He hummed as Hunk rubbed a hand along his back, soothing and reassuring.

“I don’t know, man,” Lance finally admitted. “I guess I could try the seal but I don’t know how to make it so it could seal the soul without damage. I just… I really just wanna make Keith happy.”

“Keith’s already happy, dude. It’s been what, two years?”

“Three.”

“Three years and it still freaks me out to see him smile. I think whatever you decide, he’ll be okay with it. Can’t you uh… hunt him down without touching his soul, though?”

Lance shook his head. 

“No. It’s a mindset, it’s hard to explain. I guess he wants it to be like the real thing and once I get there, it’s hard to stop.”

“Gross.”

“You’re gross.”

“Comeback of the year,” Hunk laughed, full and loud, Lance grinning in response. He pulled away finally and gave him a toothy smile, head tilting to the side.

“You’re the greatest friend a person could ask for, you know that?”

Hunk smiled back, cheeks blushing a little. He punched him gently on the shoulder.

“Love ya, man.”

“That’s gay.”

“You are gay.”

“I mean I guess,” Lance laughed. “I love you too, though. I’ll see ya’ later, okay? I’m gonna go figure out the protection spell.”

“Alright, Lance. Be careful okay and please for the love of god, let us know when you’re going to do it. Or at least do it on a floor of the castle no one else goes into? Please.”

Lance winked and shot his friend some finger guns before leaving the kitchen, heart filled and happy.


	3. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some quality bonding time with Pidge.  
> I like to call this the wholesome chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is also one of my favorites to write for

The blue paladin made his way to the observation deck to sit and think. It was one of his favorite spots in the castle and watching the stars and planets drift by made it easy for his mind to wander. He didn’t have to pretend to be anyone else in front of the inky blackness of space. It wasn’t there to judge him, it was there to welcome him with open arms.

Lance splayed out on the floor in front of the large floor to ceiling window and closed his eyes, letting his Glamour shift out of existence. He groaned, body relaxing as he stretched his wings out and letting his tail wrap around his waist where it felt more comfortable. His clothes always felt tighter when he shifted out but that was to be expected. He easily weighed 40 extra pounds of just muscle and it was bound to affect the fit of his clothing. Lance rolled onto his stomach and folded his arms under his head, smiling as his wings reached upwards and spread out. One day when they go to a planet with blue skies and green grass, he was going to fly again and it was going to be great. 

His thoughts drifted, trying to figure out how to protect the most precious thing to him. He’s seen Keith’s soul, he’s seen it illuminate and flare when he’s happy, when he’s angry, when he’s completely blissed out and unable to say anything other than Lance’s name. It was beautiful, bright and golden, reminding Lance of a sunset after a rainstorm. He kicked his legs up, swinging them back and forth slowly as he thought about it. 

When he put the seal on Hunk, he had help from his dad. It was a long and arduous process, learning to get the words right and how to draw the correct runes and circles for it. Lance had to take some of his friend’s blood and drew the circle onto his back before reciting the incantation and biting down into the meat of Hunk’s neck to seal the deal. It was hard on both of them, leaving the two friends exhausted and awkward for a few days after. 

Maybe if he did something similar to Keith?

With Hunk, it was easy to get a sample of blood for the spell but how was he supposed to get a sample of Keith’s soul? He grumbled and sat up, throwing his arms above him into a stretch. Lance sat there for a few more minutes before sighing and shifting his Glamour back into place. Pidge was smart, maybe she would know. 

 

Pidge didn’t know.

She looked at Lance like he grew a second head and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. 

“How to extract a soul,” she repeated slowly.

“Yeah. Is there a way to do it?” 

“How the fuck should I know?” 

“Well,” Lance grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t know. You like science shit, maybe you know a thing or two about souls, too?” 

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Pidge sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, throwing her glasses askew. 

“I don’t think souls count as ‘science shit’ but I can’t say I’m not interested. I didn’t know you could even take souls out of people?”

Lance shoved his hands into his pockets, not really knowing what to do with them. He avoided eye contact and nodded. 

“Yeah, they usually show during uh… intense bouts of emotion. It’s what humans call an aura, I guess?” 

Pidge’s eyebrows flew up so quickly, Lance was surprised they didn’t shoot off her forehead.

“Really?” she said in awe, eyes wide. “Can you see them? Have you seen mine? What does it look like? Does it have a smell? Does it—” 

“Whoa, whoa, calm down amiga,” Lance laughed, feeling more at ease. “Okay, in order; Yes, yes, silver, and no.”

“Silver?”

“Yeah, they have colors sometimes. If they don’t, then they’re usually just a light green like Hunk’s.”

“What makes them have a color?”

Lance frowned.

“You know, I actually don’t know. I just kind of accepted it, I never thought to look into it.”

“Can I ask one more question?”

“You just did.”

“Oh my god, fuck off,” Pidge snorted, rolling her eyes. “Do you eat them or something? What do they taste like?”

“That’s two questions.”

The green paladin gave him a pointed look and Lance gave in with a chuckle.

“Um,” he started, rubbing his arm. “Yeah? I have in the past when uh, when good ol’ black eyes needs to eat but I haven’t lately. I can usually get some through the fruit punch if you know what I mean.”

“Please don’t say it like that.”

“But I don’t know how to describe the taste? Kind of like. Like.” Lance crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to imagine it. “Like a thick nectar? Honeysuckle, maybe. Not all of them taste the same but that’s like the underlying tone, ya know?” 

“I don’t but that’s literally the most interesting thing I’ve heard this week,” Pidge grinned. “I’ll help you out, I think. Why do you need to extract soul anyway?”

Lance pressed his lips together in a tight line, fangs digging into the inside of his upper lip.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” he drew out. “I wanna take Keith out on a date but I don’t want to accidentally kill him.”

“Why woul—” 

“Look, it’s better if you don’t know the full story, trust me,” he grimaced, putting his hands up in surrender. Pidge made a similar face but nodded, accepting the excuse. 

“Alright. Then how should we start this?”

 

The green paladin agreed to let Lance tried to take a small piece of her soul in hopes of being able to see it herself, despite him telling her multiple times that he was sure she wouldn’t be able to. 

They tried multiple experiments, one landing them in a compromising position with Pidge’s shirt rucked up to right under her chest and Lance’s hands spread out on her soft stomach, eyes closed in concentration, trying to coax her soul out by thought alone. Hunk just happened to walk in, carrying a plate of snacks and he stopped, sighing tiredly.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked, putting the plate down on Pidge’s nightstand. 

“Soul searching,” Lance answered, looking up at him with a lopsided grin. The yellow paladin raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh so you’re actually going to seal him?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna try but I need a sample of his soul. I’m afraid to risk cutting it off during uh, exercising, so Pidge is helping me try to figure out how to take just a little. Enough for the spell, anyway.”

“Wait, this is for magic!?” she screeched, sitting up quickly and throwing Lance off of her. “Magic is a really real thing?” 

“We’re constantly in battle with a Galran witch and a demon is sitting in front of you asking about souls and you’re just now wondering if magic is a thing?” Hunk laughed, sitting on the floor next to the others. Lance let his eyes shift black and he wiggled his eyebrows at her for dramatic effect. Pidge visibly shuddered and threw a hand over her eyes, throwing the other one blindly at Lance’s face.

“Stop that, that’s so freaky!” she complained, finally managing to hit the vampire a few times. He laughed, letting them slide back to the familiar blue his friends knew and he leaned back on his hands. "Besides, Haggar is fueled by Quintessence, she doesn't count."

“Yeah, magic is a real thing, though. I’m not very adept to it but my younger sister was. It’s a lot of hard work and memorization and I’m way too lazy to do any of that,” he explained. “It’s not for everyone.”

Pidge’s eyes were the size of dinner plates as she looked at Lance in awe. Hunk grabbed at the tray and handed what looked like a sandwich to the smaller paladin and a pouch to Lance, watching as it took him a few tries to get the straw in the hole. 

“What does that taste like?” Hunk asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Lance blinked a few times and looked at his pouch before looking back up at his best friend. 

“Like… Like blood? I don’t know, it’s metallic-y to me. I prefer the real thing,” he frowned. “Why, you wanna taste?”

He wiggled the pouch out to Hunk who took it hesitantly. 

“Don’t do it, man,” Pidge warned, biting into her sandwich. “You might get AIDS or something.”

“It’s synthetic, right?” Hunk asked, sniffing the straw. “There’s no way I could get sick.”

Lance shrugged. 

“Yeah? Keith didn’t wanna contribute to the emergency fund so Coran helped me with this. I actually don’t really know what’s in it, but it works so that’s good enough for me, I guess.”

Hunk bit his lip before taking the straw in his mouth and taking a tentative sip. The red liquid barely touched his tongue before his face scrunched up, giving him at least eight chins and making it look like he bit into a whole lemon. There was a beat of silence before Pidge and Lance fell over, laughing hard enough that they both started to cry. 

“That tastes like wet pennies, what the hell,” Hunk cried biting aggressively into his sandwich, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Wet panties?” Lance wheezed, going into another fit of laughter.

“Pennies!” the yellow paladin clarified, face a bright red. “God, fuck, how do you drink that stuff? Is that what I taste like?” 

It took another minute before Lance was finally able to calm down enough to answer his question, wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

“No, oh my god. I told you, it’s synthetic so it doesn’t have the flavor of real blood,” he made clear, taking the pouch back from Hunk and taking a few sips. “You tasted kind of like watered down orange juice. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either?” 

“Rude.”

“What about Keith?” Pidge asked, cleaning her tear stained glasses off with the hem of her shirt.

Lance grinned easy, biting his lip. 

“He’s like honey and brown sugar. It’s so fucking good.”

“That’s gross,” Hunk grumbled, still salty about his bland flavoring. 

“Aw, Hunk, don’t be jealous. I still love and appreciate you for who you are,” Lance giggled, patting the larger man on the back. He relaxed, smiling around his sandwich, happy with his friend’s answer.

“Huh. I wonder what I taste like,” Pidge said, picking at her lip slightly.

“Wanna find out?” the vampire grinned, showing off his teeth. He wiggling his eyebrows again.

“Come within five feet of me, McClain, and you won’t be able to taste anything for a week,” she threatened. Lance snorted, turning his attention back to his pouch.

“Fine, fine.”

The trio sat and finished their snacks, chatting amiably for another hour. Hunk eventually excused himself and left Lance and Pidge to finish their experiments. 

“I don’t know what else to do to try to get a soul out,” she said. “Maybe like bloodletting but with a soul?”

“I don’t know, but I’m wearing thin, I can tell ya that.”

Pidge hummed and got up, dusting off her sweatpants. She made her way to her chair, sitting right as Lance stretched out, accidentally kicking her seat from under her. Pidge hit the ground hard, gasping as the wind got knocked out of her. Lance’s eyes widened, unbelieving of what he just saw.

“What the fuck!” she screamed, glaring at the taller man. “That wasn’t funny, Lance!”

Lance was gaping, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Pidge sneered, getting up to stomp out of her room but stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

“I saw it,” he said, blinking. “I saw your soul.”

The green paladin frowned, turning back towards the man sitting on the floor.

“Excuse me?”

“When you hit the ground. I saw some of it come out when you gasped!” Lance stood up, holding onto her hand and bouncing excitedly. “It was like a little wisp but I think it might be enough to create a seal with.”

“Okay, great!” Pidge grinned, pain from earlier forgotten. “So then all we have to do is get the wind knocked outta me and capture the soul into a jar or something.” She pulled away from Lance and went to her bed, bending down and searching for something beneath. With a small ‘aha!’, she pulled out a box and opened it, showing off a small collection of test tubes, beakers and jars. Lance made a face and crouched down next to her.

“You have the weirdest stuff lying around, you know that?”

“Yeah but if I didn’t, we wouldn’t have a jar for jellyfishing, now would we?” Pidge laughed and wiggled the small container in front of Lance’s face. She popped up quickly, almost knocking him over and rushed out of the room. “Meet me on the training deck in 10!”

 

Lance had been standing on the side, hand on his hip, watching Pidge get the shit kicked out of her for almost an hour. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Look Pidge, as much as I’m enjoying watching you getting beaten to death, I really don’t actually want you to get beaten to death. We can figure out another way, this is too violent.” 

The green paladin blocked an attack from the Gladiator with her shield, skidding back a few feet. 

“No! We can do this, I just need to be caught by surprise!” she reasoned, face contorted in concentration. “As soon as it happens, you need to be on me.”

“Gross.”

“You’re gross!” she retorted, barely managing to block a kick to her side. 

Lance sighed again, watching her struggle. He chewed on his lip and couldn’t help but cheer when Pidge landed a strong uppercut, practically ripping the Gladiator’s head off. Fuck, she can be cool when she wanted to be. 

“Okay so now that that’s over, let’s go back to the drawing board and—” 

“Lance, for the last time, no! This is the only way we saw the stupid soul manifest and we will see this through,” she barked before turning and calling for the next robot. “I just need to be caught off guard that’s fucking all. I didn’t realize that my goddamn fight or flight would kick in.”

The blue paladin growled, shifting from foot to foot. Why was she so stubborn, why couldn’t she just listen to him? She wants to be caught off guard, fine. He could do that. Lance took the jar out of his pack and opened it before turning back to the training deck. 

“Simulation off!” he bellowed, stalking towards her. 

“Hey, wha-!” 

Lance was in front of Pidge in an instant, wings flared and eyes black. He grabbed her by the chest plate and lifted her briefly before slamming her down into the ground. The demon groaned slightly, able to smell the fear emanating from the small body underneath him but that’s not what he was after right now. He watched hungrily as Pidge screamed when she hit the ground, air leaving her lungs in one quick motion. 

And there it was.

Lance was quick with the container, cupping it over her gasping mouth just as a small puff of silver escaped, leaving her breathless and confused. He capped off his prize carefully and sat back, wings puffing out proudly. 

“Got it!”

Pidge groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. 

“Holy fuck, that hurt like hell,” she complained but crawled over to Lance nonetheless. She squinted at the jar, tilting her head. “I don’t see it, are you sure?”

The blue paladin smiled and wiggled the jar in front of her.

“I promise it’s there. It looks like a bit of fog, that’s all. You’re not really missing much.” He put the jar down and leaned forward, scooping Pidge into a bear hug. “Thank you so much for all your help. If there’s anyway I can ever repay you, just let me know.” 

The smaller girl reached her hand out, feeling the leathery texture of his wing and hummed.

“I’ll let you know,” she promised. “I’m very interested in these, though. I had no clue you even had wings and I would love to take a better look at them later.”

Lance pulled back and nodded quickly. 

“Literally anything. You’re a fucking god.” 

Pidge blushed and smacked at Lance’s face a few times.

“I’m holding you to it, McClain.” 

“I’d fucking kill for you.”

“Okay, no. Let’s not do that,” she laughed, throwing her head back. Pidge caught eye of the clock and let out a low whistle. “Quiznak, I didn’t realize it was so late. I still got some shit to work on so I’m gonna get going.” She got up, wincing a little at the pain that shot through her shoulder. “Maybe take a quick dip in the healing pod, too.”

Lance frowned, guilt sitting on his shoulders. 

“I’m really sorry about that, dude.”

“Hey, nah. Science is sacrifice and if it means being body slammed by a demon, then so be it. See you tomorrow, space cowboy.” Pidge clapped Lance on the shoulder before hobbling out in the direction of the rooms. 

Lance sat in the quiet of the training deck for a few more minutes, wings flapping excitedly about his new treasure. He looked down at the jar in his hands, heart reeling at the success of it all, even if it meant Pidge took one for the team. Now all he had to do was wait for Keith to get the air knocked out of him and yikes this might actually be a lot harder than he thought. 

He looked up at the clock on the wall and scrambled up when he realized it was well into the late hours of the evening. He tucked his wings back into their space and scrambled towards the locker rooms, intent on taking a shower before snuggling up to his wonderful boyfriend. 

 

It was close to 3am earth time when Lance finally made it to bed, tired and exhausted from the day’s events.

He grumbled, kicking off his pants and yanking his shirt off, climbing in next to Keith in just his boxers. His boyfriend shuffled at the intrusion but eventually settled down, curling into him.

“Lance?” he asked wearily, pressing his face into his neck. “’s’late. Waited.”

“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I was helping Pidge with a project,” Lance whispered, tucking a cluster of unruly black hair behind his ear. It wasn’t technically a lie but it wasn’t the truth either. He didn’t need to know that right now.

“You should’ve told me, you ass. I was worried.” Keith continued to mumble until he drifted off again, snoring lightly against Lance’s skin. He sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around them and pressed his face against the top of Keith’s head, sleep slowly creeping in around the edges.


	4. Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity and fighting but the good kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prolly my favorite chapter so far. I like writing fighting scenes

Lance woke with a start, hunger gnawing at his stomach. Well fuck, when was the last time he even had a full meal? He thought about it or a few minutes before shrugging and burying his face into the warmth of Keith’s chest. 

They were tangled in each other, Keith snoozing quietly above him, hot air hitting the top of his head gently. These were Lance’s favorite moments; when nothing seemed like an emergency, when everything was quiet and calm, when he was in bed with the man he loved. He sighed softly, pressing a tender kiss to Keith’s collarbone, hugging him closer. The half Galra grumbled a little but fell back asleep quickly.

Fuck, he was so cute, how was it legal to be that goddamn cute? 

Lance licked and nipped at the pale neck in front of him, nosing at the jugular where he could smell the blood rushing underneath. 

The body in front of him wasn’t just a meal, it was so much more. It was a source of caring and acceptance, a place to go where Lance could feel comforted when no one else was there. It was the warmth in the middle of the night, his source of light during the day. It was the body of the love of his life and it deserved to be worshipped and treated like a temple. 

Said body also had a great ass. 

The vampire peeked over Keith’s shoulder at the clock on the nightstand and smiled when he saw it was a quarter to 7. The castle won’t be up for another half hour or so and that was plenty of time for Lance to give Keith the love and attention he deserves before claiming that delicious blood as his own. 

He nuzzled down his neck, letting the flat of his tongue slide over the prominent collarbone. Lance hummed, fingers massaging into the tense muscle on Keith’s lower back. He carefully moved them around so Keith was lying on his back and Lance could get a full view of the buffet spread out in front of him. 

Fuck.

Keith was sprawled out, eyes moving under the lids, probably in the middle of a dream. His arms were lying by his head on either side of him, showing off the full expanse of his naked toned chest that dipped sharply into delicious abs, gained from years of hard work and various missions with the Blade. Lance suppressed a moan, eyes traveling downwards to the dangerous V of his hips that teased what lied below the waistband of his tight briefs. 

Miles of porcelain skin just laid out, waiting to be marked, to be claimed, to be flushed that cute shade of pink that simmers just under the surface. Lance swallowed hard, hands trailing up his fuzzy thighs. Even his body hair was cute, how was that even fucking possible? He watched with hungry eyes as the hard muscle under him flexed slightly.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all day or did you need something?” Keith drawled, peering down at him from half lidded eyes. “You breathe so loud, probably woke up the whole fucking castle.”

Lance bent down, pressing kisses to sharp hipbones. 

“Literally not my fault you’re the hottest thing to walk the earth.”

“We’re in space.”

“Float in space, then.”

“But there’s gravity in the castle?”

“Keith, oh my god. I’m trying to flirt and be cute, stop fucking it up.” Lance puffed his cheeks out, eyebrows dipping down angrily. 

“You only ‘flirt and be cute’ when you want something,” Keith said and sat up on his elbows. “You hungry? Is that it? You haven’t eaten in a while, come to think of it.”

Lance groaned, laying his head on a strong thigh. 

“Am I that easy to read?”

“You’re the world’s biggest open book, babe,” Keith smiled, running a hand through short brown hair. 

“We’re in space.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m just stating facts, there’s no need to get all uppity about it.” 

Keith let out the most gorgeous laugh that had Lance melting against him. He moved up, kissing him gently, hands cupping his face.

“Lance gross, morning breath!” he complained, trying to pull away. The blue paladin grinned and huffed hot air into his nose, laughing almost hysterically when Keith gagged. 

“Ugh! Pretty sure something died in there!” he gasped, pushing past Lance to get up.

“Noooo, where are you going? I want breakfast,” Lance whined, flopping down onto the mattress. 

Keith walked to the attached bathroom, hips swaying in a way he knew Lance wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away from. 

“I’m going to brush my teeth, you ass, so I can kiss my idiot boyfriend without wanting to throw up.” He turned the light on and peered out at Lance. “You better too if you wanna put that mouth on me.”

Lance grumbled but complied, knowing that Keith was right. Morning breath was gross. He never understood how couples in movies and TV shows could get up and just start making out right away. It was like the biggest plot hole that no one ever wanted to address. 

He elbowed his way in, deciding to be obnoxious. He gave a toothy grin and grabbed his toothbrush from the shelf next to Keith’s. 

They stood side by side in domestic bliss, just brushing their teeth. It was nice to be able to enjoy each other’s company sometimes. 

Keith finished first, swishing the water in his mouth before spitting it out and Lance followed suit, moving to begin his morning face routine. Sure, he wanted to eat but there was an order to things and if he skipped out on it now, it meant he wouldn’t remember to do it later. He patted his face dry with a towel and flicked off the light, going back out into the bedroom. Keith was lying back down on the bed, face pressed into the pillow and dozing back off. 

“You remind me of a stuffed animal,” Lance said as he laid himself out on top of his boyfriend, spreading light kisses over his warm face. 

“Who says stuff like that?” he mumbled, not bothering to fight him off.

“Me and we both know you love it.”

“Mm, I love you.”

“And I love you too, babycakes. Now,” Lance sat up, clapping his hands together loudly. “What part of the cinnamon roll should I partake in today?” 

Keith groaned, ripping the pillow from under his head and using it as a weapon, trying to hit Lance on the side of the head and swung again when he missed the first time. 

“I take everything back, I fucking hate you.”

“You’re right, maybe I will taste that sweet ass of yours.”

“You’re really embarrassing, you know that?”

“Mhm.” 

Lance manhandled Keith so he was flat on his back, legs spreading open easily. The vampire ducked down, nosing under his ear. 

“You know what’s embarrassing?” he purred, voice dropping low. “How quickly you spread your legs for me. All I did was put you on your back and you open up for me like a whore.”

Keith shuddered, looping his arms around Lance’s neck. 

“Is that all I am to you? A quick fuck and a meal?”

“More like dinner and a show.” 

Lance kissed Keith soundly, licking at the crease of his lips, asking for entrance. The man under him willingly gave in, opening his mouth to let him taste. Keith tasted like the biting cinnamon flavor of his toothpaste and Lance moaned into it, gasping a little when deft fingers pulled at his hair.

“Lance,” the red paladin breathed, looking up at him with blown eyes. 

“You know what’s coming up, sweetheart?”

“What?” 

Keith shifted down enough to be able to bite at Lance’s neck, marking it with proud hickeys that stood out dark against his honey skin.

Lance’s brain short circuited briefly before coming back online long enough to form a coherent sentence. 

“Our three year anniversary.”

At that, Keith pulled away, blinking. 

“Wow, really?” 

“Mhm,” the blue paladin smiled, giving him a chaste kiss. “You’ve had to deal with me for three years.” 

Keith snarled, fingers tightening in Lance’s hair. He pulled him down roughly into a heated kiss, biting hard on his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Jesus Christ, how did I get so lucky,” he groused, voice like gravel. “Fuck, Lance, I love you so much.”

Lance rolled his hips against Keith, licking into his mouth as he felt how hard his partner was for him. 

“I love you too, Keith. So, so much.” He bit down hard on his bottom hip, letting his canine dig in a little. “And you know what I’m gonna do for you to celebrate, baby?” 

Keith hummed, attaching his lips to Lance’s jaw.

“I’m gonna hunt you down like the meal that you are.” He dug his fingers into the roots of Keith’s hair and tugged back hard, ripping a moan out of the red paladin. “And then once I catch you, I’m gonna destroy you. Make it so you don’t even know your own name.” The air shifted, Lance picking up the sharp change of the pheromones seeping out of his boyfriend. He bared his teeth, low growl ripping from his chest. “I can’t believe you get so horny from the thought of me pinning you down and fucking you like a rag doll. That’s fucked up, babe.”

Keith turned his head to the side, embarrassment shading his cheeks bright. The vampire nosed down to his pectoral, breathing in his scent, hands gripping slim hips tightly.

“L- Lance.”

“Hmm,” he growled, licking a thick stripe across his nipple. 

“Please, please. Bite me, please,” Keith begged, hands tangling in brown hair. “Take all of me.”

Lance cursed and dug his nails into his hips, discouraging movement as he opened his mouth and bit into the hard muscle above his heart. 

It always felt weird for him (and probably Keith too) when his teeth first go in. It initially feels like he bit into a wad of bubble wrap but then the skin under him opens up like a floodgate, warm blood filling his mouth like a sweet nectar. He always had the option to pull his fangs back in and latch on from there but he preferred to keep them in, keep the holes wide open for him to enjoy.

Keith’s body tensed, mouth opening in the dirtiest moan Lance has ever heard. Pale skin flushed under his mouth, trying to keep up with the blood flowing out of him with increasing speed. The vampire groaned, tucking his arms under Keith’s waist and hugging him closer, trying to melt their bodies together as he drank. It was so good, so fucking good. 

He could taste the desire that ran through his veins, begging for release. He could taste the want, the love, the very essence that was Keith. 

Lance let his eyes fall shut as he finished up, licking the wound gently, letting the healing properties in his saliva coax the wound into closing faster. At this rate, it’ll probably be healed over in an hour or two.

He mouthed around his nipple again, taking it in and sucking as his hands slid up warm, sweaty skin. The blue paladin shifted slightly and frowned, feeling something damp against his stomach. He sat up on his elbows enough to look between them and snorted.

“Did you for real cum just from me biting you?” he teased, moving up to slot his mouth against Keith’s. The kiss only lasted for a second before his boyfriend batted him away with weak hands, opting to reach over to the nightstand for a bandaid. He handed it to Lance, scowl plastered on his face.

“Shut the fuck up,” he snapped, lips smeared with blood. He sat up on his arms so the bandaid could be put on without issue as Lance kissed and licked around the punctures, getting the last remains of his breakfast.

“Don’t be so huffy about it, I’m just playing around.” He pulled back and opened the packaging before gently placing the bandage. “Besides.” He smoothed it out and grinned at him. “That’s fucking hot.” 

Keith groaned, head falling back against the headboard. Lance saw an opening and began pressing open mouthed kisses to the arch of his neck. The red paladin frowned, running a hand along his spine. 

“Don’t you wanna get off, too?” he asked, coming out of his state of bliss briefly.

“Not right now, but thanks for thinking of me,” he replied with a wink. “For me to give you your gift properly, I need to be a little pent up if you get my drift.” Lance reached down and stroked a finger along Keith’s sensitive dick. “And you too. No more sex after this.”

Keith sat up quick, throwing Lance off.

“What, why?” 

“Because,” Lance started, rolling his eyes. “As much as I want to, I’m not going to fucking drug you with pheromones just to make you comply. I don’t have to do that when you’re already a slut for my dick anyway.” He barely dodged the pillow that was lobbed at him, laughing a little. “Besides, it’d be more fun if both of us were a little desperate.”

Lance watched Keith get up and go into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day, grinning when he saw him run gentle fingers over the bandage on his chest. 

“But for how long?” he asked, voice echoing off the bathroom walls. Lance pushed his legs through his jeans, bouncing a little to get them over his butt. He zipped the fly and buttoned it, moving his hips around to try to get his half hard dick to rest comfortably. What a fucking pain.

“How long for what?” Lance responded, pulling his shirt over his head.

“How long until you plow me into the ground?” 

“A week at best? There’s also uh—” he tugged his last shoe on and went over to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossing in front of him. “There’s one more thing.” 

Keith looked at him, eyebrow raised. He was tying his hair up into a cute ponytail and Lance followed the line of his forearms to his biceps to his chest to his waist, lingering a little on the way his (possibly too small) briefs hugged his ass. No shame. He looked back up, rolling his eyes at the smirk on Keith’s dumb face.

“Well what is it?” 

Lance pressed his lips into a tight line, shifting weight onto his other leg. 

“We might have to perform one tiny, itty bitty spell to make sure I don’t accidentally kill you.” 

The shorter man leaned a hand on the sink, blinking slowly. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“It’s a binding spell—” 

“Kinky.” 

“I’m gonna murder you in your sleep. It’s a type of protection spell to lock your soul into place so I don’t take any more than I should while I’m uh, I’m in that form.” Lance looked down, his nails suddenly super interesting. “Pidge helped me figure it out last night. How to do it.” 

Keith walked past Lance to the bedroom so he could change. 

“Oh so that’s why you were so late last night? You were making out with Pidge?” 

Lance watched Keith yank his tight black jeans over ass, appreciating the way the plump skin bunched over the fabric before it was squeezed in. 

“Yeah, it was some steamy French kissing,” he joked. “Also, your ass is either getting bigger or your underwear is getting smaller. What the fuck, man.”

The red paladin snorted and grabbed a shirt from the closet. He pulled it on and walked over to Lance, hips swaying a little. He ran a hand up his chest, hooking it around his neck and leaned in close.

“I’m not telling you but either way, the tight fabric feels good on my cock,” he said lowly before pulling away completely. Lance stood there gaping, his caveman brain eventually catching up and telling him to follow his boyfriend through the door to the dining hall. 

“So tell me about the spell,” Keith said nonchalantly, like he hadn’t just told Lance he’s a monster.

“You’re not surprised or anything?” 

“No, not really.” Keith reached out to grab his hand, threading their fingers together and squeezing. “I mean, you’re a weird hybrid vampire thing, I’m half Galra and we constantly fight aliens and witches, so there’s really not a lot that surprises me anymore.”

“Huh. Pidge just about lost her mind.” 

“I’m not Pidge.”

“God fucking bless.”

Keith laughed, sweet and loud and Lance couldn’t help but smile. 

“The spell, sweetheart,” the shorter man reminded, knowing Lance couldn’t say no to a petname.

“Oh! Okay so we’re going to extract a sample of your soul and it’s a lot of ritual kinda stuff. You know, circle on the floor, you in the middle, we’re praying to Satan to take the virgin sacrifice.” 

His boyfriend frowned.

“I didn’t know you’re gonna be the sacrifice. That’s so brave of you.”

Lance shoved Keith and kept walking, ignoring the slight cry of protest. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he muttered when the other man caught up.

“Uh-huh. Now how is it that you get my soul?”

The vampire grinned, eyes flaring red. 

“That’s a secret.”

 

That afternoon, the team was gathered on the training deck, suited up, bayards in hand.

“Alright you guys,” Shiro said, hands on his hips. “Today we’re trying something a little different, thanks to a great suggestion. Lance, you wanna get up here and explain?” 

“More than happy to, you gorgeous piece of ass, you.”

The collective eyeroll from his teammates was so dramatic, he could practically taste it. 

“Lance, you make me tired,” Shiro sighed and took his spot next to Keith. 

“Boy howdy, don’t I know it,” he winked. “But anyway, my idea. The whole concept is like a three on one kind of deal. The one who’s ‘it’ has to fight off the other three but blindfolded. Like a whole test of senses kind of thing. I saw it on a TV show once and I think it would be fun to try out.” Lance’s eyes drifted to Hunk and Pidge who gave him small, knowing nods. 

He had pulled his two friends to the side earlier and told them his plan. They both agreed it’d be easiest to knock the wind out of Keith if all three of them ganged up on him somehow. One-on-one would be near impossible and none of them were ashamed to admit it. The only two who didn’t know were Keith, of course, and Shiro; the latter would just think it was a dog pile on the unsuspecting paladin.

“Okay, but how long does it go on for?” Keith asked, interest obviously piqued. 

“Well, honey bunches of oats-“ the red paladin groaned “- it goes on for five minutes or until the blindfolded person gets knocked off the platform or knocks his assailants off. Once you’re off the deck, you’re out.”

“Everyone on board?” Shiro asked, stepping back to the front of the group. The team nodded and Shiro smiled. “Great. Then Lance since this was your idea, you can go first. Hunk, Keith and I will be your opponents.”

Lance paled. 

“I’m gonna get murdered.”

“Probably,” Hunk said and stepped onto the raised platform while Pidge settled comfortably on the bench to wait her turn, fiddling with the stopwatch. Keith and Shiro exchanged a few words before stepping onto the platform, turning expectantly to Lance. He sighed and stepped up, fishing a blindfold from his pack. With help from the team leader, it was tied snuggly around his eyes and Lance was seeing nothing but the insides of his eyelids. 

“Anddddddd, go!” Pidge cheered from the side.

After that, everything went quiet, everything was unnaturally still. Lance tilted his head to the side, trying to pick up on any sounds- mainly Hunk- that may have been around him. There was suddenly a very soft pressure on his lips, a light kiss from Keith and he relaxed, letting his guard down and opening his mouth to deepen it just a tad. He felt his boyfriend grin against him before he was grabbed and shoved hard towards what he could imagine was the edge of the ring. 

“Hey! Cheating, that’s cheating!” he cried, wiping his mouth off. “Foul Play!” 

There was no response from his attackers, just a slight hiss of movement on his left. He ducked down quickly, feeling a fist fly over his head, barely grazing him. Lance rolled forward, nose picking up on the light scent of laundry and he twisted, landing a solid kick to what sounded like Hunk. A few more jabs and the yellow paladin tapped out, wanting to escape the abuse. 

Now it was just Shiro and Keith. 

They barely made any noise just walking down the hall, there was no way Lance was going to be able to tell where they were on sound alone.

Scent it is, then.

Lance crouched down low, ready to spring if he needed to. His whole body was trying to tell him he was in danger but he knew better. He knew if anything, the worst that he’d get out of this was a few bruises, maybe a scratch or two. The vampire let out a low growl, waiting quietly for the air to change. 

And there it was. A barely there brush of movement in front of him accompanied by the sharp spice he knew and loved but tinted with a metallic tang. Keith had his dagger out, quietly moving somewhere in front of him. Wait but where was—

Lance barely had time to move, the electricity of Shiro’s arm scraping his cheek. He swore loudly and flicked his hand out, bayard transforming into the gorgeous Altean sword. 

“You guys got three minutes to kick his sorry ass out of the ring!” Pidge called from the sidelines. Lance yelped, suddenly getting attacked from what seemed like all sides and then altogether, it stopped. The air was still again and Lance bared his teeth, getting back low to the floor so he could move quickly. He could feel the demon in him trying to crawl out and no, no, no, he wasn’t in danger, he absolutely didn’t need to kill his friends on accident. 

“Stay human, Lance,” Shiro warned, voice sounding like it was everywhere. He grinned, picking up the black paladin’s scent from breath alone. 

Quickly, Lance sprinted towards his 7 o’clock, shoulder ramming into the hard muscle of Shiro’s chest, pushing him back. There was a gasp of pain and a roll as he got out of it, coming towards the blue paladin with renewed vigor, arm making calculated punches and swipes at him. Lance dodged each one of them but had to use his shield to block a well placed kick, forcing him back a few feet. 

“One minute!” Hunk reminded.

Lance barreled forward with his shield in front of him, finally hitting a solid mass and with a tiny shift in his body structure (yeah he cheated, whatever), he managed to push Shiro out of the ring, smiling when he heard the telltale thud of the black paladin hitting the floor some two feet down.

He was given little time to celebrate when that metallic smell assaulted his senses again and he was suddenly dodging out of the way of his very fast, very dangerous boyfriend. 

“Baby, come on. It doesn’t have to be like this,” he panted, trying not to get stabbed. A quick kick to the stomach had Lance flying across the ring and skidding on his back before he managed to save it, rolling into a crouch. 

Lance stilled again, trying to pick up any movement or smell. What the fuck, when was Keith suddenly a cat, why was he so good at this?

“Twenty-five seconds!” 

He could hear the smile in Pidges voice and when it’s her turn, Lance was gonna fucking pile drive the little gremlin. 

Very carefully, the vampire stood, hoping that the change in altitude would help him a little.

Yeah, it didn’t.

There was a tightening pressure on his neck, Keith managing to get close enough without him knowing and grab him at his weakest point. Strong fingers dug into his pulse as Keith’s mouth smashed into his, demanding and needy. Lance struggled, not wanting to fall for this trick again.

And then Keith moaned.

And Lance really should have jacked off earlier because that went straight to his dick and before he knew it, he was _thrown_ out of the ring, literally head over heels.

He laid there for a few seconds, spread eagle and chest heaving. 

“Bummer. If you lasted three more seconds, you would’ve won,” Pidge said from the side, not even remotely sounding apologetic. He yanked the blindfold off and squinted at the dense lights, glaring when a dark shadow appeared above him.

“Was I too rough?” Keith smirked, offering a hand. Lance took it and stuck his tongue out.

“You’re a fucking monster, you know that?” he grouched. 

“Who, me?” he said, fluttering his stupid long eyelashes. 

“Ugh.” 

The couple walked back to the rest of the group, Lance handing over the blindfold. 

“Pidge, you’re up,” Shiro announced, tossing it to her. Her eyes flashed nervous, but she accepted the piece of cloth, Hunk helping her put it on. 

Lance didn’t get to pile drive her, but Hunk did blast her out of the ring. The guns were set to training mode but the gummy substance that shot out of Hunk’s cannon hit Pidge with enough force to throw her back and elicit a chorus of choked ‘oooo’s from the rest of the team.

Shiro was the first one to last the full five minutes, effectively ridding the platform of two of his three attackers. Pidge was the last one standing and refused to get within 10ft of the black paladin, afraid of actually dying.

And then it was Keith’s turn.

Lance was careful as he tied the blindfold around Keith’s eyes, making sure he didn’t accidentally tie his hair in. He slid his hands down from the knot to his shoulders and down his arms, pressing against Keith’s back. 

“Ready to get your ass kicked, baby boy?” he grinned against his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“I’m blindfolded and at your disposal and that’s what you have to say to me?” 

“Please, we both know you’re the least helpless one here.”

Keith laughed, leaning back against Lance. He tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss and humming when he got one. 

“Mm. I’m expecting you to put up a fight, okay?” the red paladin said quietly against his lips, licking against the seam.

“You got it,” Lance grinned. “It’s a fight you’re gonna get.”

“Get a room!” Hunk called from the platform, Pidge making gagging noises next to him. Lance turned to them and winked, a silent heads up that the plan was about to start. He let go of Keith with one final kiss and led him to the platform, placing him in the center. The yellow, green and blue paladins quietly moved away, waiting for Shiro to call the start. Keith took stance, holding his dagger out in a defensive position. 

“And the timer startssssssNOW,” Shiro yelled, clicking the button on the stopwatch.

But at this point, everyone knew better than to move. This was the kind of training that they were almost positive Keith had to go through during his time with the Blade and no one was willing to take this lightly. The only one with the highest chance of survival was Lance and it was mostly because he wasn’t blindfolded. 

Lance moved to the outside of the ring, rifle in hand while Pidge and Hunk crept up on Keith’s sides, cannon and grappling hook ready. 

Keith was quiet, head tilted to the side, listening for anything. Hunk made eye contact with Lance before very carefully squeezing the trigger on his cannon, wincing when it made the loudest creaking noise known to man. The red paladin grinned, large and menacing and sprinted, jumping onto Hunk and causing the yellow paladin to shoot in an arc, almost hitting Pidge and Lance with the lime green goop coming out of it. 

The smaller man kicked down hard with his legs, pushing Hunk down into the ground before turning quickly and throwing his dagger, knocking Pidge’s bayard out of her hands with terrifying precision.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. They weren’t even a minute in and Keith was already taking them out. 

Lance took aim and gave a warning shot just to the left of Keith’s head, forcing him off of Hunk and back onto the ground. His best friend scrambled up and reoriented himself before taking a few shots at the half Galran. One managed to hit him in the arm, but he seemed to brush it off, running at Hunk again. The yellow paladin screamed and curled in on himself, waiting for impact. 

Pidge barely managed to intercept, grappling hook shooting off to curl around Keith’s waist and she tugged, yanking him back. 

“Lance, now!” she cried.

He took that as his cue and flared his wings, moving fast enough that it probably looked like he teleported or something.

“Stay human, Lance!” Shiro admonished from the bench.

Yeah- teleported, then.

Lance was on top of Keith before he hit the ground, using an axe kick to slam him down hard. Hunk and Pidge gathered quickly, holding him down and blocking the view from Shiro as Keith’s mouth opened in a gasp, air rushing to escape his lungs.

The vampire was fast, pressing the jar to his mouth, watching it fill with a light gold ribbons. He swallowed hard, capping it carefully before putting it back in his pack. 

His heart was beating alarmingly fast. 

Just that little smell of it was almost too much and Lance couldn’t stop the growl that tore through him as pressed his mouth hungrily to Keith’s trying to get any last remnant of soul that lingered. He kissed hard, tongue dipping in to scrape at the roof of his mouth, fingers digging into armored shoulders.

Keith gasped, giving in slightly before wiggling a knee high enough to get Lance hard in the balls. The blue paladin squeaked, curling into fetal position and keeling over, out of commission. 

“One minute,” Shiro commented. 

Lance tapped out, crawling to the edge of the ring and tumbling over. He definitely was _not_ crying. Nope. Not him.

He made it to the bench and lied down, resting his head on Shiro’s lap.

“I don’t know what you thought would happen,” he chuckled, handing Lance an icepack. 

“Shut up,” he groaned, sighing when his sore groin was met with relief. 

The next one out of the ring was surprisingly Hunk. He tapped out when he was very gently shoved, foot falling off the platform and the rest of him with it. 

The green paladin was fast but not fast enough. Keith caught the rope of her hook and arced it over his head, flinging Pidge out of the ring with startling force. 

Shiro clapped like the proud older brother he was and congratulated Keith on a job well done. The red paladin smiled shyly and took his blindfold off, handing it to a very nervous Hunk. 

Lance watched from the bench as Hunk got thrown out of the ring within the first thirty seconds. 

“Good hustle, everyone!” the black paladin praised, wiping sweat off his neck with a towel. “I’m very impressed with what I saw out there today and I think this is an exercise we will practice with more in the future.”

Lance groaned, shifting the icepack and curling into Keith’s side. He stroked his back apologetically and pressed a soft kiss into sweaty brown hair. 

“I think we can call it a day, yeah? Everyone take the rest of the day off and I’ll see you guys at dinner,” Shiro smiled and headed off towards the locker rooms, rustling Keith’s hair as he passed. 

“I’m not going to be able to have kids,” Lance whimpered.

“Lance, you’re in a gay relationship,” Hunk reminded, packing up his things.

“Okay, but what if we wanted to surrogate or something? Possibilities are endless these days, Hunk,” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, okay, but if we ever do that, it’s definitely not going to be your sperm,” Keith frowned, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair. “You’re an idiot, you absolutely should not procreate.” 

Pidge laughed from her spot next to Hunk and Lance shot her a warning look. 

“Speaking of procreating, did you get it, Lance?” she asked, bouncing in her seat a little. Lance made a face.

“Yeah, I did but that was literally the worst segue I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Lance sat up, wincing a little and shaking Keith off as he tried to dote on him. He fished around in his duffle and pulled out the jar containing a small piece of his boyfriend’s soul. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Hunk and Pidge crowded around, squinting at the seemingly empty jar. Keith peeked around Lance, looking at it as well.

“What is it supposed to be?” he questioned, not understanding what was going on. 

“This, my dear, darling Keith, is a piece of that delicious soul you have,” Lance cooed, shaking it a little and admiring the way it swirled and glittered. “It’s fucking gorgeous.” 

“There’s nothing in there?” Keith questioned again, brows furrowing. 

“There is, I promise you,” the blue paladin guaranteed. “And before you tried to castrate me, I did manage to get a little taste and jesus fucking Christ.” He closed his eyes, thinking about it again. It was smooth and spicy and sweet and hot and cold and it was the best thing he’s ever had in his life. 

“And this is what we need for the spell?” Hunk asked, snapping Lance out of his reverie. He nodded, shaking the jar again. 

“That’s right. This and my beautiful boyfriend, here.”

Keith blushed furiously and looked away, hunching his shoulders a little. 

“You two are disgusting,” Pidge complained. “But can Hunk and I stay to watch the magic happen?” Lance began to wiggle his eyebrows but the green paladin wasn’t having it. She kicked out quickly, foot landing square on Lance’s bruised crotch and she snarled as he doubled over again. “Stop being nasty!” 

“Worth it,” Lance croaked, noting that the love of his life just watched, amusement dancing behind those pretty violet eyes.


	5. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the ritual commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my bad grasp of magic comes in. I tried to do some research so it at least seemed like it could happen but holy cow it was a mess. 
> 
> I did try to dip a little into Lance's appearance in his demon form and I did change a few things from the last story but that's okay. I'm gonna classify it as character development ayy

It took a few hours to get everything prepared. 

Lance chose the observation deck as the spot for the ritual since it was the place where he felt most at ease. 

With the help of Hunk and Pidge, he was able to get a weird chalk substitute and very carefully drew a large circle on the floor, writing the necessary runes on the cardinal points. Lance finished it off with a large X in the middle that flourished at the ends in neat zigzags that met with ancient language edging alone the inner line. 

Off to the side, Lance had a small bowl with an even smaller mixture of his and Keith’s blood, stirred in with the ashes of herbs that he kept under his bed in a box in case of something like this. He sat and waited, meditating to get himself into the right state of mind and connect with the energy surrounding him.

Earlier, Lance had given Keith specific instructions to scrub himself as well as he could and gave him an armful of different oils to spread over himself when he was finished. There had to be as little contamination as possible and the oils would act as a kind of barrier to keep anything from getting on him.

He smelled Keith before he heard him, peeking his eye open and watched as his boyfriend carefully make his way across the room, dressed in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Hunk and Pidge trailed behind him, curious about the proceedings. 

Lance got up quickly and went over to Keith, holding his hand and guiding him to the large circle on the floor.

“Lay down right here, baby,” he said gently, maneuvering him so his head, hands and feet were in the right spots. Lance turned, grabbing five candles from a small box and lit them, placing one at the ends of his limbs and one above his head. “Hunk, Pidge, you guys can go sit in the seats over there. I don’t want you guys getting any closer than you have to.”

The two friends made their way to the chairs the blue paladin pointed out and sat, watching with fascination. 

“Was it like this when he did this to you?” Pidge asked Hunk, eyes following Lance as he set up a few more things. The yellow paladin nodded.

“Yeah. I’m excited to be able to see it happening though. You have to close your eyes in the circle, so you don’t really get to see anything at all.”

Pidge hummed, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

“Who do you think tops?” she asked. Hunk snorted.

“Absolutely Keith.”

“It’s usually Lance,” Keith called from his spot, head turning to look at them. The blue paladin’s face burst into flames, smacking his boyfriend lightly on the arm.

“They don’t fucking need to know that,” he scolded, but felt a sense of pride knowing that Keith wasn’t ashamed for bottoming. Lance frowned when he noticed Hunk handing over something to Pidge. “Did you guys for real bet on that? Do you bet on everything?”

“Yeah. We gotta find our entertainment somewhere,” Hunk shrugged.

“He’s not wrong. So who’s the kinkiest out of you two,” the smaller girl asked. 

“Definitely Keith,” Lance laughed and yanked off his shirt. He picked up the small bowl by his side and mixed it again with a paintbrush. He snorted when he saw Pidge give the money back to Hunk. “Alright, sweetheart, I need you to relax, okay? This is going to feel sort of weird and it’s really important that you keep your eyes closed.” 

Lance leant down and pressed a reassuring kiss to pink lips, smiling when Keith returned it. The vampire picked up the jar containing the bright soul and set it on Keith’s left side, putting the bowl on the right. He got up and moved to the inside of the circle, straddling his boyfriend’s waist as he sat on top of him. 

“Close your eyes, Keith.” Lance turned to look at his friends in the chairs. “You guys, too.”

“Aw, what!” Hunk protested, putting his hands over his eyes. “No fair! I didn’t get to see it last time either!”

“Why do we have to?” Pidge frowned, doing the same.

Lance chewed on his lip nervously, running his hands unconsciously up and down Keith’s sides.

“Because I need to put my Glamour down and…and…” He swallowed hard. He’s only ever done it in front of Keith and he still wants him to shut his eyes. It’s embarrassing and awkward and he didn’t want his friends to see him like that. 

“Glamour? Like makeup?” the green paladin asked, taking her hands off her face. Hunk did the same, looking at Lance with confused eyes.

“No, it’s um. I—” 

“Lance has a form he takes to be around people,” Keith spoke softly, hands moving warmly up his jean clad thighs. The vampire shuddered, smiling gratefully down at his boyfriend. 

“What?” Hunk gaped. “This isn’t what you look like?”

Lance shook his head, fingers intertwining with Keith’s. 

“No, it’s not even close.”

“Then what do you look like?” Pidge questioned, curiosity burning in her eyes. 

“Uh,” he said dumbly, glancing back down at Keith. “Kinda…biggish? My hair turns white and it used to be longer but Keith made me cut it.”

“He’s also built like a fucking bodybuilder, it’s great,” the red paladin supplied, grinning large and unashamed. “He has horns and wings and a tail.”

“You have a tail!?” Hunk practically yelled, standing up quickly. “Holy fuck, dude! Is it like a dragon tail?!” 

“You bet your ass it is,” Lance laughed, feeling a lot better. “Just a little more proportionate to my body.” 

“And horns?” the small girl exclaimed, vibrating with excitement. “Do they come out of your forehead or the side of your head? Is it like a sheep or is it like a tusk kind of deal?”

“Out of his forehead and they curl back, like a ram,” Keith explained, spreading his arms back out, eyes still shut. “They’re like a cream color but sometimes they look reddish. And you know what else?” The grin on his face turned feral, scaring Lance to his core. He waited a beat before continuing. “His dick is fucking massive.” 

Lance groaned, face falling into his hands. He could feel the heat radiating off himself as all of the blood in his body partied in his cheeks and neck. He heard Pidge make a disgusted noise and Hunk laugh, turning into a small cheer.

“Hell yeah, bro!” he shouted, quickly running over and putting his hand in the air, waiting for a high five. It took Lance a few seconds to be able to look up again but he eventually gave Hunk what wanted. 

“Can we stop talking about this, please? I like comparing dicks just as much as the next guy but Pidge looks like she’s about to throw up, and please, please stop imagining it,” he begged.

All eyes in the room landed on the green paladin who looked visibly shaken, hair standing on ends, eyes flickering between Lance and Keith. She paled.

“How…Does it…Did it hurt?”

“At first it did but th—” 

Lance slapped his hand over Keith’s mouth, effectively stopping whatever he was about to say.

“Nope, nope, we’re done. You can ask about our sex life later, but right now, I have some sick ass magic to perform.”

“Do we still have to cover our eyes?” Hunk asked.

The hybrid hesitated, worrying his bottom lip. He stared off into space for a few seconds before coming back, hands fidgeting in his lap.

“You guys promise you won’t freak out? It’s going to happen really quickly and I won’t have any control over it.”

“Lance, we’re your friends. We’ll accept you no matter what.” 

“You already promised me I could study your wings, might as well pop the rest out now,” Pidge shrugged.

“You’ve seen his wings?!” 

“Yeah, they’re fucking awesome.”

“Oh my god, you guys. Focus,” Lance sighed but felt more confident. “Alright fine, you can keep your eyes open but please be quiet, okay? And keep your eyes above my waist.” He shot a look at the two paladins. “But Keith, honey, you still have to close your eyes. It really is important. There’s a lot of things that’ll be happening and I need you to stay still through all of it. If you open your eyes, you might freak out.”

Keith nodded and shut his eyes again, relaxing under Lance.

“Okay, I’ll keep them closed. I trust you.”

Lance smiled and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss before sitting back up and picking up the bowl. He held the paintbrush with a loose hand and started the ritual. Slowly, he began stroking the bristles over the left side of Keith’s chest, watching as it left behind a beautiful, broad stripe of red, severe against pale skin. He wrote out the proper inscriptions and pictographs, mumbling the first part of the spell under his breath. 

Once the canvas below him was covered, he started on himself, bringing the brush up and across the left side of his own chest, repeating the process. The circle was meant to close once they pressed together and it would bond them briefly before releasing and hopefully, the ritual would be completed. 

Lance finished the delicate pattern on himself and put the bowl down outside of the circle only to pick up the small jar in its stead. The demon in him snarled, clawing its way out to get to the golden treasure but Lance shoved it down as best he could, feeling his eyes shift to their deep black. He looked down at Keith, eyes able to see the heat radiating off of him, the aura that surrounded him in that gorgeous yellow-orange that contrasted with his hair, with his skin, with the darkening inscription that layered his chest. 

The vampire could feel the moment the demon took over, the moment that he wasn’t just interested in the blood that came from his boyfriend’s pliant body. He wanted the soul, the very essence that made him, him. The Glamour displaced all at once, Lance feeling himself getting bulkier, getting taller, lifting himself slightly so he didn’t crush Keith by accident. His wings furled out, spreading wide and possibly intimidating to an outsider. The horns curled out like a crown, framing the top of his head with strong bone. Lance smiled, tail flailing and moving down, stroking Keith’s leg before settling on his hip comfortably. 

Before Lance could stop himself, he looked over at his two friends seated across the room, mouth’s open and eyes wide. He winked and rolled his hips down, keening at the attention when they both disobeyed his only rule and their gazes flickered south, faces turning pink. His smile turned into a smirk and he glanced down at the man still under him, chest heaving and body twitching, trying not to move.

“Keep your eyes closed, babe,” he reminded, voice silky and low. 

Lance uncapped the jar and placed his hand over the top, Latin spilling off his tongue as he threw his own energy into the sample, allowing it to physically manifest so he could handle it. He poured it out onto his palm, moving it from one hand to another, forming it into a golden ball. 

Off to the side, he could hear Hunk and Pidge gasp, whispering amongst themselves. He figured they could probably see the soul now and couldn’t keep themselves quiet long enough to discuss it. 

The demon enclosed the ball in his hands and closed his eyes, focusing. He felt it wriggle and writhe, trying to escape his hold as he began the last part of the incantation.

Below him, Keith was quiet, head tilted to the side, trying to pick up on the words that were muttered into the air between them. Lance fisted the soul in one hand, the other palming up his boyfriend’s right side as he leaned down to press his lips to his ear.

“Almost done, Keith, you’re doing so well,” he praised, stroking his cheek. “This is going to feel weird but just for a few minutes, is that okay?” 

Keith swallowed hard, trying to lean into Lance’s touch. He licked his chapped lips and nodded weakly.

“I need to hear you say it. Are you ready?” 

“Y- yes. Yes, Lance. I’m ready.” 

“You’re so perfect, Keith. My good, darling boy. I love you so much,” Lance whispered and mouthed at his jaw, kisses sloppy and perfect. Their lips met right as the demon smeared his hand down Keith’s chest, forcefully rubbing the energized soul into porcelain skin. 

Keith howled, back arching off the cold floor, glowing bright as light exploded off his body. Lance held them together, burying his face into his neck, trying to stop the jerky movements of the man under his care. The candles that surrounded them flared high and fierce, blasting an almost unbearable heat throughout the room.

The dark half circles that adorned their torsos connected completely, forming an endless loop of intense emotion and oversensitivity as the soul dug in deep, armored with clear instructions to encase the original and keep it from harm. Lance pushed his own energy through Keith, trying to assist him with the process. He knew it hurt, he knew it was uncomfortable beyond reason and he didn’t want his love to go through that pain alone. 

The red paladin clawed at his back, screaming and crying at the intrusion. Lance let out a shaky apology and continued to whisper praises into his ear, running warm hands up and down his sides. 

Then all at once, it stopped. 

The room became unnaturally still, Keith’s sobbing stopped, the charged energy that encased the couple ceased to exist. 

Lance waited until Keith stopped shaking to push himself up on his elbows, looking down between them. Thankfully, the spell seemed to have worked; the blood markings between them gone and the candles around them melted down to a small husk. Below him, his boyfriend groaned, head rolling from one side to the other.

“Keith?” Lance said gently. “Baby, can you hear me?” He sat up and moved off of him so he could breathe a little better. He stroked a hand through the fanned out black hair, getting it off his face. “You did so good, Keith, I’m so proud of you.”

Hunk and Pidge seemed to appear next to him, startling Lance as he may or may not have forgotten they were there.

“Is he okay?” Pidge squeaked, voice small but otherwise intrigued. 

“Yeah, he’ll be okay,” the demon smiled, stroking Keith’s face. “It’s a demanding process, he’ll be fine after some rest.”

Hunk nudged Lance’s arm, handing over a fluffy robe. He took it gratefully and shuffled his boyfriend enough so he could wrap him in the warm red fabric, attempting to maintain his modesty. 

“Was it that intense when you did that to me?” Hunk asked, eyes huge. Lance shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“No, a blood seal is different. I don’t know how the Latin translates to English so I can’t really tell you how but the soul one is more like… Like I sent in a bodyguard.” He sat back on his hands but stiffened when he felt small gremlin fingers grasp around the end of his tail.

“It really is like a dragon!” Pidge exclaimed, stroking up and down the ridges along the top.

“H-hey!” 

“Hunk, look at this!”

“You guys!” 

“Holy shit, that’s cool!”

“Guys!”

“Look, I bet he could beat Shiro in arm wrestling now,” the green paladin said, eyes glowing at he possibilities as she ran her hand around Lance’s bicep. “We could probably take him to like alien bars or something and hustle with him.”

“Oh my god,” Lance groaned, face a bright red. “You need help for your gambling addiction.”

“You’re a fucking tank, man. Why don’t you use this form when we fight Galra or something? I bet you’d plow through them,” Hunk commented, rubbing the leather of his wing between his thumb and forefinger. It twitched, pulling a startled gasp from the yellow paladin.

“Because after about an hour, the pheromones coming off my body will start to have effect on people around me,” Lance deadpanned, relaxing as Pidge stroked curious fingers over his horns. “I’m an incubus, you guys, you gotta remember that. I could be a tank all I want but if it ends with having to watch a Galra army suddenly turn into a Galra orgy, I'm gonna fucking pass.”

Pidge pulled her hands away quickly.

“I forgot you were an incubus,” she remarked. “You always just refer to yourself as a demon.”

“That’s because I am one, babe,” Lance grinned and winked at her, laughing when she flustered and punched him in the shoulder. 

“Is that why your wings are like bat wings?” Hunk asked, still caressing with them. Lance hummed, gently pulling Keith from the floor to his lap so he could hug him close. His wings flexed and spread out, enjoying the attention and soft touches.

“It depends on what area of hell you’re from,” he offered, nuzzling into soft hair. “The demons that come from the colder parts actually have feathers. The ones like me wouldn’t be able to survive in that kind of climate.”

Both his friends let out disgusting gasps in unison, crowding into his space.

“You’ve been to hell?!” they screamed at him. Lance snarled, baring his teeth at them in warning to keep quiet. 

“No, never. I’m not a pure demon, I’m not allowed in without proper paperwork.”

“Paperwork?” Hunk whispered this time. “Is there like a border patrol or something?”

Lance nodded, arms flexing as he moved Keith to cradle him closer. 

“Yep. Need like a passport looking thing or whatever. It’s very organized. My dad has to go every once in awhile to prove he’s still around but he’s never taken any of us with him.”

The man in his arms stirred, waking long enough to loop tired arms around his neck and bury his face into warm brown skin. He grumbled before falling back asleep. Lance smiled softly, stroking a large hand up and down his spine. 

“Hey, how long has it been since I changed?” he asked, looking at Hunk with a worried look. The yellow paladin shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe like half an hour? 45 minutes tops?”

“Yikes, okay. I’m gonna get Keith back to our room, then. Don’t wanna hang around you guys like this anymore than I need to.”

Hunk and Pidge surrounded him, throwing their arms around him in an attempted hug. 

“Thank you for sharing this with us, man. It really means a lot,” Hunk said, eyes closed.

“And thanks for trusting us,” Pidge repeated. “We love you, Lance.”

The demon swallowed hard, eyes watering. He loved his friends so much, how the hell did he get so lucky?

“Aw, you guys,” he said shakily. “You guys.” Lance pushed his face into Keith’s hair, trying to stop them from seeing him cry. They tightened their arms around him, and Lance relaxed.

He’s never been so happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the support and comments from you guys you make writing this a lot of fun <3


	6. Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only 4 days, can't be that hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after this its like two more chapters? We'll see, I tend to get sucked into it so I might be a dirty liar.

Lance woke up slowly, his brain waking up before the rest of him. His whole body was sore, aching down to the very marrow in his bones and he groaned, rolling over onto his stomach to bury his head under the pillow. He sighed heavily and reached out for Keith, hoping to drag him under the safety and comfort of the pillow but his hand swiped over cold sheets next to him. He popped up quickly, glancing at the empty space, then around the room.

The fuck? Where was Keith?

The clock that flashed at him on the nightstand informed him that it was almost 9am Earth time and he frowned. Why was he allowed to sleep in so late? Usually Keith would’ve knocked him off the bed or Shiro would come banging on the door, telling him to get a move on. 

He kicked off the blankets with as little grace as possible and rolled out of bed, stretching his arms up high. His Glamour was back in place and it felt constricting after having been off for longer than usual. Lance worried his lip as he made his way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. 

After wandering around for over an hour, he finally found Keith sparring on the training deck with Shiro. Lance sat on the side bench and watched his boyfriend fondly as he ducked and weaved, dodging where he could and attacking when there was an opening. A little over a minute in, Keith finally spotted him and gave a small but happy smile in his direction before turning his attention back to the leader. 

When Keith managed to knock Shiro down, he was rewarded with a pat on the back and a five minute break. The red paladin flushed at the praise and made his way over to Lance, immediately straddling him and giving him a warm, deep kiss. Lance couldn’t help but return it, wrapping his arms around his sweaty boyfriend’s waist. 

“Mm, good morning, sweetheart,” he said dreamily and pulled away. Lance looked into those gorgeous violet eyes and fell in love all over again. He could see the happiness and affection dancing behind the irises as he leaned in for another quick kiss. “Why’d you let me sleep in so long?”

Keith snorted, grabbing his water bottle from next to Lance and took a long swig before answering.

“I tried you wake you up like six times, dumbass. You just grumbled at me and turned over so I just left you to sleep.” 

Lance peered over Keith’s shoulder and made eye contact with a frowning Shiro, obviously making sure they didn’t go any further than innocent smooching. He hummed, thumb stroking the small sliver of skin between his shirt and shorts.

“Well thank you for letting me sleep. I’m really fucking sore, though. How’re you not?” he asked, giving his boyfriend a quick glance over. “Also, Shiro hasn’t taken his eyes off of us, can you call off your guard dog?”

Keith raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to glance at the black paladin. He laughed and took another drink from his bottle.

“It’s alright, break’s almost up anyway,” he grinned and turned back to Lance. “And yeah, I’m a little sore but it’s honestly not too bad. I actually feel kinda great. But uh, is that normal, should I be worried?”

The vampire nosed into his neck, smelling up the pulse to under his ear, taking in the rich ocean spray scent. 

“Mm, everything smells okay? I think your body is just better at taking stress than mine is. I’m delicate, Keith.”

“Delicate my ass.”

“Yep, just like your ass.” To help emphasize his point, he reached around and grabbed two handfuls of the glorious booty that he loved so much, kneading into it slightly. He squinted, squeezing one more time. “Are…are you not wearing underwear?” 

The red paladin smirked, eyes hooded. 

“A jock strap, actually. It holds everything down better and it’s easier for me to train with a cup in place without having to worry about Shiro taking a cheap shot,” he explained. “And if we’re gonna be celibate till the end of the week, I wanna keep everything in top condition.” 

Lance groaned, hands moving up to cup Keith’s face and bring him into a hard kiss, fangs digging into his bottom lip. 

“You never wear one for me,” he growled into his mouth.

“Never thought about it,” Keith sighed, relaxing into his hold. Behind him, Shiro stood up quickly and wiggled his arm between the two, easily forcing them apart.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” he sighed and pushed Keith back, not so subtly telling him to remove himself from the taller man’s lap. “Make room for Jesus, you two.”

“Is that what you’re calling yourself these days?” Lance teased, smelling that telltale sharp citrus on the team leader. He wiggled his eyebrows, eyes dropping briefly down to his belt line before going back up. 

“Leave him alone, Lance. Oh my god,” Keith admonished with a hard whack over his head. 

Shiro pinched between his eyebrows, scrunching his face as he tried to not lose his cool. 

“Lance, go help Hunk with lunch or something. Keith and I will see you later,” he dismissed and turned, clambering back onto the deck. Keith laughed and helped Lance up, saying goodbye with a quick kiss and followed his older brother equivalent to start another round.

 

Lance spent a ridiculously long amount of time under the UV lamp, wings spread to soak up as much heat as possible. Hunk and Pidge were in the lounge with him, both giving him undivided attention as they stroked over the leathery skin, asking him questions and, in Pidge’s case, taking a small sample. 

His wings flared and flapped once as soon as his boyfriend’s scent hit his nose, knocking his friends off by accident. Lance sat up quickly to greet Keith and was met with a panicked look that eventually smoothed out into a smile as when he noticed the relaxed atmosphere in the room. The red paladin walked over and sat next to Lance, curling against his side and listened to his friends chat and joke around.

After that, the rest of the day went by quick. Lance hung out with Hunk for most of it, finding himself lying on the somewhat carpeted floor of his friend’s room, playing games and eating the weird snacks that Hunk had found during their travels. Pidge and Allura were sent on an escort mission to help a rebel group get supplies from point A to point B and Keith was locked in the conference room, engaged in a meeting with the Blade over the castle’s holographic comm systems. Lance didn’t even try to figure out where Shiro was; he would pop up probably at a bad time. He’s been acting weird lately and the vampire more or less kept his distance unless he really needed to talk to him. 

At some point, Lance must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up to a sharp sting radiating from the meat of his cheek. He sat up quickly, hand clapping over his face to press against the pain.

“Ow!” he startled, whipping over to glare at his friend. “The hell, man?” 

“Well good evening to you too, princess,” Hunk snorted and crossed his arms. “It’s almost midnight. I’m exhausted, dude, time to scram.” 

Lance huffed in amusement and stood up, clapping his friend on the back and saying goodnight before making his way to his own room. He yawned loudly, knowing it would echo obnoxiously down the empty hall and it did give him a little satisfaction, though he didn’t know why. He slapped his hand over the scanner by the door and stepped in, greeting the human shaped lump on the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom to start his nighttime routine. 

“How was your day, babe?” he asked, spreading toothpaste over the bristles of his toothbrush. Brush for three minutes, left, right, top, bottom and extra attention on his tongue. Same as always. 

“It was alright. Meetings seem to be getting more and more boring,” Keith’s reply came, tone flat and unamused. “They want me for a mission at the beginning of next week. Sounds like it could be a long one.”

The blue paladin hummed and turned towards the room to face his boyfriend, almost choking on toothpaste when his eyes landed on him. Well that wasn’t the same at all.

Keith was spread out on his stomach, head resting on his arms and his legs swung up slowly behind him. He was practically naked save for the bright red jockstrap that hugged his hips and framed his ass with thick bands. Lance groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, decidedly turning back towards the sink to spit and rinse. 

“You don’t make my life easy, you know that?” he grumbled. His facewash was cold against his skin, moisturizer feeling no warmer and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it would clear the fog that was starting to cloud his mind and make it hard to think. Lance took the small hand towel off the hook and patted his face dry, sneaking a peek at the bed. _Ugh_ , nope, fog definitely still there.

“Mmm,” Keith hummed, rolling onto his back, arching as he stretched. “Come to bed and cuddle me. I missed you today, sweetheart.” 

Fucking Christ. 

Lance stripped down hastily to his boxer briefs and joined his boyfriend on the warm bed, appraising the pale body next to him, low growl rumbling in his chest as his eyes lingered on the bulge that sat heavy between strong thighs. 

“Why.”

“Why, what?”

“Why are you doing this to me,” Lance groaned and flicked off the light, bringing his boyfriend close to his chest so he could press his nose into his pulse. “Red’s a fucking brilliant color on you.” He kissed up his neck, mouthing at the sharp jaw line. 

“I’m not doing anything, I’m just dressed for bed.”

“Yeah, okay. Last night you wore sweatpants.”

“And you wore briefs?”

“Not a fucking jockstrap,” Lance laughed, finger digging in under the strap on his hip to pull it up and smiled against his ear as it snapped back down loudly. “Mm, Keith. So good for me.” His hand squirmed around his back to grab a handful of his favorite plush toy, his mouth scraping down his pectoral only to wrap around a dusky pink nipple and suck gently. 

“Ah, Lance,” the red paladin moaned, fingers tangling in short hair. “Fuck, baby. More, I need more.”

The demon glanced up at him, eyes black with the spicy smell that filled the room quickly. His fingers squeezed his ass again before dipping between them to stroke at Keith’s hole. 

“You said it earlier, Mullet. We’re supposed to be celibate all week, remember?” he breathed. “It’ll render my spell last night moot if we do anything today. It needs time to settle around that gorgeous soul of yours without it flaring up.” 

The noises coming out of Keith’s mouth as he rutted against Lance’s stomach were almost enough to change his mind but he tilted his head up and caught his mouth in a chaste kiss. 

“I can’t wait a whole week,” Keith pleaded. “I want you in me. I want that fat cock of yours to split me open.”

“Oh my god,” Lance groaned and bit at Keith’s bottom lip hard enough to break skin. He lapped at the small droplets of blood that gathered before his tongue found its way in to taste his boyfriend. “Not tonight, my darling Keith. I want to wait until our cute little date in a few days.”

Keith’s face scrunched up but accepted the explanation. 

“Fine,” he hissed and bit at Lance’s lip in return. “But I’m not gonna make this week easy.” The vampire rolled his eyes.

“It’s only four more days. The fuck do you think is gonna happen in four days?”

“Well if it’s gonna be so easy, let’s make a wager?”

Lance’s lip curled, staring straight into those dark purple eyes that seemed to be backlit by a fire fueled by mirth. He smirked.

“You and your need to make deals with demons,” Lance grinned, taking the bait. “Lay it on me, mullethead.”

“First one to break loses and has to do the other’s chores for a month.”

“Can we at least jerk off?”

“No.”

“Okay, then make it a week’s worth of chores.”

“Three weeks.”

“Two weeks.”

“Two weeks and a blowjob every day.”

“Deal.” 

They shook hands like gentlemen, settling on the terms. If Keith was gonna try his best to make Lance break, fine; then Lance was gonna scale it up tenfold. His stupid half Galran boyfriend wasn’t gonna know what hit him.

And then said stupid half Galran boyfriend turned around to press his back against Lance’s chest, rolling his hips back so his ass hugged his hardening cock like it was made to do just that. The blue paladin growled again and held Keith close enough that he couldn’t wiggle around anymore.

“I fucking hate you,” Lance said flatly.

“Aw, baby, I love you too.”

 

The next day, Team Voltron found themselves in the atmosphere of planet whatever the fuck it was called, fending off fleet after fleet of Galra ships while the Blade of Marmora took to the large city beneath them to clean up the troops on land.

The city of Xerat was one of the largest trading hubs in the system they were in and was considered a threat by the empire. They were intent on wiping out the resources, the information and anything else that could be used to hinder the spread of Galra influence. 

Red dove down gracefully, spinning to avoid an incoming shot. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Lance whooped, knocking out a few ships in the process. “Red, you beautiful Lion, you!”

“Lance, stop flirting with your Lion,” Pidge snickered, voice loud over the comms. “On your six, Hunk.”

“I’m not flirting with her! I’m just stating facts and the fact is, she’s a gorgeous piece of work, aren’t you, baby?” he cooed, rubbing his hand over the dashboard. In the back of his mind, he could feel a low thrum of amusement, Red soaking up the praise. Lance pushed the joysticks forward, pouncing on a few ships in front of him, forcing them to crash together with a satisfying explosion. “Speaking of gorgeous pieces of work- Keith babe, how you guys doing down there?”

There were a few moments of silence before the panting voice of his boyfriend came through, a little static-y but clear enough.

“We got them retreating finally. They’re all boarding their ships so keep a look out. They’re going to be to you guys in ten.”

“Thanks, Keith. Keep up the good work,” Shiro responded, taking Lance’s chance of saying anything even remotely perverted away from him. “We’ll rendezvous with you and the Blade in an hour.” 

“Roger that.” 

And then the communication between Voltron and the Blade was cut off, both parties turning to focus on the task at hand.

“Shiro, no fair! I wanted to talk to him!” Lance complained and shot at a fighter jet that was going after Pidge. He heard a hard snort over the comms, and then a cough, trying to cover it.

“Yeah, I know,” Shiro said. His voice was even but Lance knew him well enough to know that he had a stupid evil grin on that stupid face of his. “Focus, Lance. We’re kind of in the middle of a fight here.”

“And I’m doing great!” 

“I just watched you get knocked over,” Hunk chuckled, Yellow nuzzling the side of Red to turn her back upright. 

Eventually, the Galran forces retreated, unable to lose any more men and women in the battle. The team cheered, heading towards the planet to reconvene with ground control and celebrate. 

From start to finish, the entire conflict ended up eating a huge chunk of their day, lasting almost a full seven hours. The paladins and the warriors on the ground were exhausted and weary, but relieved to know that they were able to push enemy forces off of the planet and out of the solar system.

The citizens of the city were rodent like in nature, standing on their hind legs like humans but their heads kind of reminded Lance of hedgehogs with llama ears. They were clothed scarcely, showing off different colors of skin, ranging from pale pink to navy blue to neon orange. They were grateful enough to throw their heroes a party, food, drinks, dancing, the whole nine yards and the team was overjoyed. 

Allura, Shiro and the Blade of Marmora were currently in a meeting with the king to discuss peace and the possibility of allying with the coalition, so, while Lance waited for Keith, he did the only thing he knew how to; he socialized. 

The blue paladin soaked in any and all attention thrown his way- accepting gifts, taking pictures, signing autographs, etc. He turned up the charm to 100%, smiling and flirting his way from conversation to conversation and in the back of his mind, he knew Keith’s blood would boil with jealousy if he were to catch a glimpse of him. That possessive rage that would flood his boyfriend’s system is what Lance was really after and goddamn if he wasn’t going to get it. 

A crowd was gathered around Lance and Hunk as they regaled them with tales of their missions (and possibly exaggerating a lot of it). Hunk was sitting on a high stool, sipping from a drink and Lance was stood between two female (?) aliens, arms draped over both of their shoulders and easy smile spread on his face. They each took turns feeding him what looked like cherries but tasted like watermelon and Lance was in heaven. Hunk watched him warily, a knowing but judgmental look flashing through his dark brown eyes. 

Lance was in the middle of a story about Kaltenecker when he finally spots a brooding Keith, leaned up against the wall on he other side of the dance hall, arms crossed and mask still on, but Lance could physically feel that red hot fiery gaze on him. He shuddered and gave him a saucy wink, turning back to the girls next to him and laughing disgustingly loud at the joke one of them just told.

His gaze flicked briefly to the purple shape now stomping towards them, taking a quick detour before seeming to appear next to Hunk, one leg thrown over the other and casually leaned back against the table. Lance swallowed nervously, eyeing the corndog looking object he had procured.

“Oh Blue Paladin, you’re so funny,” Keith chided, mask disappearing from his face. “Please tell us more stories about your harrowing adventures. I’m positively dying of curiosity.” Next to him, Hunk snorted and turned his eyes back to Lance who’s smile had faltered slightly before stretching back up again. 

“Sure thing, handsome. What kind of story do you wanna hear? Maybe one where we fought Zarkon or maybe about that time we saved an entire Balmera from going extinct?”

Lance watched with undivided attention as Keith licked up the side of the purple corndog, gathering the condiments messily onto his tongue. His lips puckered slightly around the tip before taking a small bite, chewing thoughtfully.

“Mm, just any story, I think. You and your team are so brave,” he grinned. “I bet you get a lot of girls, don’t you.”

Purple and blue stared hard at each other, unwavering in their contact. Lance absentmindedly twirled the hair of one of the girl’s around his finger, humming. The alien absolutely swooned into it, sliding up against his side slightly. Keith’s eyes narrowed, focused on the point of contact between the two.

“Tell me, blue paladin. Are you single?” he sneered and popped the corndog back into his mouth, sucking on it obscenely. “There’s no way someone as attractive as you can be.”

Hunk rolled his eyes and got up, wandering across the room to go talk to Pidge. Lance smiled easily, weight shifting to his left leg. 

“First of all, I’m the red paladin. My armor just happens to be blue because it compliments my eyes.” The vampire removed his arms from the girls and is very unashamed to admit that he sashayed his way to Keith, sliding himself between open legs and draping his arms over firm shoulders. “And second, I’m in a loving, committed relationship. Why, you interested?” He tilted his head to the side, lips brushing gently against Keith’s. He smirked when the girls behind him squealed, taking their phones out and snapping some pictures. The half Galran put down the corndog and dug his fingers firmly into Lance’s hips.

“I bet she’s gorgeous,” he whispered, voice low and possessive. Lance couldn’t help but shiver, pressing in a little closer so Keith could wrap his legs loosely around him. 

“ _He_ is, yes. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re very lucky.”

“Literally the luckiest person alive.” 

Lance kissed Keith soundly, awarded with more squeals and cheers from behind him. He could feel Keith roll his eyes as he tucked into the kiss, opening up easily for his boyfriend. 

“You did great out there, Lance,” he said, biting his bottom lip. “Could do without the excessive flirting afterwards though.” Keith pulled away enough to glare daggers at the crowd behind his man. Almost all of them startled and dispersed, knowing the fun is over for them. Lance growled gently, lips trailing down to that god awful suit that was covering his neck. 

“Baby, please. We both know it turns you on when I flirt with someone else.” His finger traced around the top edge of the bodysuit, tugging down the tight fabric enough so he could get at the pulse. “You get off on knowing that no one else could have me and that I’ll come back to bed with you at the end of the day.” 

Keith moaned, tilting his head to show off that long, beautiful stretch of neck. Lance scraped sharp canines along the skin, lapping up the small pinpricks of blood that popped up in its wake. 

“Fuck.”

“You see them talking and laughing with me, touching me, trying so desperately to get closer, begging me to fuck them,” he growled into his ear, hand tangling in black hair. “And you know nothing will come out of it because I have someone to go home to. I have someone I _love_.” Lance rolled his hips, moaning quietly as their hardening cocks made contact through the fabric. “I have someone that I absolutely adore down to their very soul.” 

Keith’s eyes shut, hands grasping at his biceps for purchase. His face was flushed that perfect shade of pink that was quickly becoming Lance’s favorite color and his breath was coming out quickly.

“L- Lance. Lance baby, please,” he panted.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you. Do you want me to fuck you, is that it? To put my cock into that little greedy hole of yours and take what’s mine?” He felt his own lust spike, eyes seeping red and fangs clipping pale flesh. Fuck, he needed to concentrate, the whole point was to make Keith break, not himself. “Pound into you so hard that I get those cute little desperate noises that you make? Is that what you want?”

Keith let out a small sob and slapped weakly at Lance’s chest, trying to push him away. 

“God, you look so good stretched out around me, mouth open and screaming my na—” Lance was cut off by what felt like a wet sock hitting him on the back of his head. He turned, snarling, angry that he was interrupted. “Who the fu- Pidge?” 

Behind him was the small green gremlin, tossing and catching what looked like a water balloon in one hand. She grinned, evil and deadly.

“Keith payed me to keep your dirty paws away from him for the day,” she explained. “I have more ammo, don’t make me use it all, you horny fuck.” 

The vampire bared his teeth, a wicket growl erupting from him.

“You’re a fucking monster, you know that?” 

“I’m was paid to be a hitman and a hitman I will be. Keep your hands to yourself, Lance. I’m watching you,” Pidge said as she disappeared into the crowd, motioning the international sign of ‘I’m watching you’ with her fingers. Lance huffed and turned back around but was met with air. 

Goddammit, his prey escaped and he was going to beat Pidge into the ground next time he saw her. 

 

Lance didn’t see Keith again until bedtime when he walked into the room, catching him stripping off his Blade uniform. He walked up behind him, helping him with the hidden zipper on the side, pressing his lips to his ear.

“I can’t believe you hired Pidge to keep me away from you,” he said, unbuckling the belt that rested on sharp hipbones. “I was soaked by the time we got off that damn planet.”

Keith giggled and turned, pressing a light kiss to his chin. 

“You’re dangerous, McClain. I had to take precautions.” 

“And you can’t hide from me forever, Kogane. We share a room.”

“And I’m falling asleep as soon as I get horizontal, chastity belt in place.”

Lance wrinkled his nose, pressing his forehead against the shorter man’s. 

“I love you so much, you know that?”

“I love you too, Lance.” Keith licked at the seam of his lips, humming when permission for entry was granted. “I love your laugh, your smile, your eyes.” The red paladin pressed against him, tongue sliding against his. “Even those shit jokes you make sometimes.” Lance pulled away with a frown.

“Excuse you, I make great jokes.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you tell a good joke.”

“I tell them all the time!” 

“Yeah? Tell me one,” Keith challenged, perfect eyebrow arched in skepticism. Lance puffed his cheeks out.

“Well I can’t just make one out of thin air! I do situational humor, a good joke needs to happen organically,” he defended, fists resting on his own hips. Keith giggled again, the sound like a song to Lance’s ears. 

“M’kay, if you say so.” Keith turned back around to finish undressing, sighing with relief as he slid on a large pair of sweatpants. “It feels great to finally get out of that uniform.” 

“You’re not gonna shower?”

“Nah, not tonight. I’m beat.”

Lance cupped his face, squishing his cheeks to the front and planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay, baby. Get in bed, I’ll join you when I’m done, then.” 

He could feel the heat coming off his boyfriend’s cheeks as he blushed, nodding slightly. 

“Have a good shower, okay?”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Fine, fuck you.”

Lance threw his head back and laughed, pulling Keith in for a quick hug before leaving him for the warm embrace of the shower.

 

The second day however, didn’t go any smoother.

Keith had decided to take revenge on Lance by walking into the lounge wearing nothing but a dark red pair of (almost too) low hanging sweats, his pale, muscled torso and arms on casual display. Lance’s eyes narrowed, following his boyfriend’s form as he made his way from the door to the couch, plopping down next to Shiro. 

“Hey, Keith. You doin’ alright?” Shiro asked, not looking up from the tablet he was scrolling through. The red paladin hummed in response, putting his arms up around the back of the couch and leaning his head back, showing off the dark purple bite marks from Lance’s breakfast. 

“Yeah. I’m burning up, though. I can’t seem to get cool,” he mumbled. Shiro was immediately on alert, turning towards him and pressing a hand against his forehead. 

“Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” 

“Nah, I think it’s just warm in here.” Keith fanned himself off his with hand and took a deep breath, chest rising and falling with the motion. 

“-nce.”

Keith pulled the hair tie off his wrist and ducked his head down, pulling the hair off his forehead and pushing it back into a loose ponytail.

“Lance.”

He then leaned against Shiro, stretching and making himself comfortable, head resting on his shoulder.

“Lance!” Hunk barked, pinching the blue paladin’s nose shut. 

“What! What?” 

“It’s your turn, asshole,” Pidge said, eyes rolling. “I said the color was green.” 

Lance managed to pull his eyes away from the wet dream currently curled up against Shiro and looked back down at the game of Uno they were playing, confusion spread on his face. 

“Oh. Oh, yeah.” He put down a green Draw 2 and Hunk grumbled, picking up two cards. 

“Shiro, can you hold me? Like you used to do when I was little,” Keith asked, climbing into Shiro’s lap without waiting for an answer. The black paladin frowned and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” he asked, concern lacing his voice. He rubbed a thumb along Keith’s bicep, muscle flexing slightly at the touch. Keith nodded and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the side of Shiro's neck. 

“Yeah. Just a little reminiscent, that’s all.” 

Shiro smiled and picked his tablet back up, going back to reading whatever it was. Keith peeked an eye open and directed his gaze towards Lance whose mouth was open. That should be him he’s cuddling with, not the team leader!

“Lance, goddammit! Pay attention!” Pidge snapped, slapping his thigh. He bit his lip and stood up abruptly, storming out of the room. 

He didn’t miss that knowing smirk that decorated Keith’s face.

 

The vampire was able to get his revenge later that day. He was hanging out in their shared room, lying back on the bed, Glamour off. Lance had been like that for a few hours at this point, dozing in and out of consciousness. He knew that by now, his scent had permeated the room, lacing it like a drug with pheromones. There was no way Keith would be able to sit in there with him for more than a few minutes without losing it. Lance hummed, scratching at his stomach as he compiled a mental list of all the chores he was gonna pass onto him. 

The door slid open with a hushed noise and Keith walked in, sweaty and stiff from training. He swiped his towel across the back of his neck and froze, body tensing. 

“L…Lance?” 

“Yeah, baby?” Lance grinned, voice like silk. 

“What are you doing?” 

Keith was clearly getting uncomfortable, shifting from one leg to the other. Lance’s eyes slid down his sweaty torso and lingered on the obvious erection that stood proudly under his shorts.

“Just hanging out. I took a really great nap.”

“A nap.”

“Mhm.” Lance stretched, arching his back and rolling his hips, practically glowing from the hot gaze that burned through his skin. “Were you on the training deck? You look so hot, Keith.” He bit his lip and squeezed the meat of his pectoral, fingers sliding across his nipple. “Bet you looked great out there, fighting all of the Gladiators.” 

Keith hissed, threw his towel onto the floor and flew into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Lance took that as a win and tucked his arms behind his head. 

“You fucking reek!” Keith yelled from the other side of the door.

“We both know I smell delicious, baby. Wanna come out here and taste me?” he chuckled, unable to help himself. “I’m all laid out and ready for you.”

There was a frustrated scream that echoed from the bathroom and he door swung back open to reveal a red faced Keith. 

“I’m sleeping in my own room tonight!” he declared and pulled on a new set of clothes, turning so Lance couldn’t ogle him. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Keith was made of rage as he stomped to the door of the room and left as soon as it opened. Lance frowned and sat up, startling when the door slid open again. “But I fucking love you, Lance! Have a good night!” 

The demon laughed and repeated the sentiment, adding a wink as his boyfriend disappeared again. 

 

The third day came around and the red and blue paladins were at each other’s necks. The fighting was almost nonstop. They needed some way to exert the energy from their built up libidos and it seemed the only way to do it was to physically and verbally assault each other whenever they crossed paths. It would quickly change from yelling insults from across the room to slamming each other against the wall, threats and endearments ground out against the hot lips of the other. 

It was a rough day, both Keith and Lance getting put into a time out after Keith slammed into Lance hard during training. Shiro looked more tired of this than the two of them combined. 

Lance took out his frustrations in the kitchen, Hunk helping him prepare the meal for his date the following day. 

“Fucking hot headed piece of shit,” Lance growled, stirring the mixture in front of him aggressively. “Who does he think he is, calling me a perverted asshole, I swear to fucking god.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, slicing up what looked like a bright blue cucumber.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I can’t wait for you guys to screw each other tomorrow. This is getting out of hand.”

“You best believe I’m gonna screw him. I’m gonna screw him so good.” The mixing spoon in his hand snapped in half and he threw it across the room before grabbing another one. Hunk snorted.

“Oh my god,” he laughed. “Calm down, Lance. The spoon didn’t deserve an end like that.” 

Lance whirled around and slammed the bowl down, batter splashing everywhere.

“You got the plan for tomorrow, right?” he almost yelled, yanking his apron off. Hunk nodded, amused. “Great! I’m gonna go fucking take a nap and I’m going to fucking enjoy it!” 

“Thank god. Try not to sleep in a salt bed this time, okay?” 

“Fuck you!”

“Save that for Keith.”

Lance snarled and stalked out of the kitchen, making a beeline for his room. He knew was being irrational about absolutely everything but had too much pent up energy and had no idea what to do with it. Maybe it really was a bad idea to go from having sex like twice a day to negative twice a day. Oh well, too late now.


	7. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the slight feminization comes in bc Keith is really pretty and he needs to own it. Also, some negotiation and ground rules. It's all mostly fluff though, the calm before the storm if you know what I mean.

It was finally the last day and all the rage from the day before had turned into nerves and anxiety. 

Allura had snagged Keith almost immediately after breakfast and promised a day of pampering, preparing him for the perfect date later that night. He went along willingly, face a bright red and a quick glance that said “help me, please” towards the vampire. Lance just shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile. He had asked Allura earlier that week to help Keith get all nice and dolled up and she was way more than happy to help, bouncing up and down, excited to be able to dress up someone. 

Lance spent the rest of the day preparing, making sure that everything was set and ready to go. He managed to gather his teammates in the lounge and announced that he had closed off the seventh floor of the castle so he could have some privacy with Keith for their anniversary. He stuttered and blushed the entire announcement, but everyone was understanding and promised to stay far, FAR, away from that floor. He smiled and gathered everyone in a hug, kissing each one of them on the cheek because they were far more precious to him than they realized. 

When 8 o’clock finally rolled around, Lance was stood in front of Keith’s room door, flowers in hand and confidence radiating off of him. He was dressed in his best button down (navy blue because come on, it looked great on him) tucked into a pair of black slacks that hugged him in all the right places. He actually put effort into his hair, tousling it up and off to one side so his bangs were off his face somewhat. Hunk and Pidge assured him he looked very handsome and clapped when he spun around for them.

Yeah, he had this. 

He knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on his heels while he waited. It took a few seconds but the door finally opened and Lance’s brain screeched to a halt. 

Keith was standing there wearing what Lance considered to be a fucking masterpiece. His eyes scanned him hungrily, taking in the chunky ankle boots to the dark red thigh high socks to the tight high waisted black denim shorts that barely covered his ass. He wore a fluffy blood red colored tunic shirt that was tucked in, puffing out around his tiny waist. The laces that criss-crossed at the top were open and splayed out to show off his toned chest and Lance swallowed hard. 

His eyes finally made his way to his face and he felt like his soul ascended. Keith’s violet eyes were framed with smokey eyeshadow and dark eyeliner, his lips covered in a shiny gloss, making them look puffier than usual. The sides of his hair were drawn back and pinned in place with two light blue clips that reflected the light and made him look like he sparkled. 

Lance groaned and rubbed his hand down his face. He didn’t know whether he should hug Allura or smother her in her sleep. 

“H…hi,” Keith stuttered, face red and looking down shyly. 

Oh my _god_. 

Okay, yeah, he made up his mind; he was going to smother her in her sleep.

“God, fuck, you look gorgeous,” he said stupidly, lizard brain vomiting whatever it was thinking. He handed his boyfriend the flowers and bent slightly to kiss cheek. Lance closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the light traces of a heady perfume that reminded him of cedar wood. Keith let out a small laugh and turned his head so their lips met.

“You clean up rather nicely yourself.” He pulled away and turned so he could put the flowers down on the nightstand and Lance took it on himself to admire how his plush little ass practically spilled out of the bottom of the shorts. His eyes flicked up and were met with an amused looking Keith. “You ready to go, Lance?”

“Ready when you are.” 

Lance took his hand, intertwining their fingers and leading them to the elevator. 

“So what do you have planned for us, tonight?” the shorter man asked, hugging close to his side as Lance pressed the button for the seventh floor. 

“Mm, a nice dinner, a walk,” he mused, kissing the top of his head. “Maybe a nice _jog_.” 

Keith squirmed a bit but smiled brightly, filling Lance with joy. 

“I like how that sounds.”

The elevator pinged, announcing their arrival and Lance led them to the simulation room on that floor. The door slid open to reveal a perfect replica of a peaceful boardwalk café.

The night sky was littered with stars, sparkling bright and happy against the black ink background. The waves crashed lazily against the sandy beach, reaching their destination only to shy away and recede into itself. The small café was cute, wedged between other shops and stores, lit from the inside and the warm yellow lights that dotted the boardwalk every ten feet or so. The air was thick with the smell of the ocean, heavy and comforting, light humidity wrapping the two men in its embrace.

Keith let out a small gasp, eyes wide.

“Wh…What is this? Where are we?” he gaped, poking his head back out the doors to confirm they were still in the castle. Lance smiled, leading Keith to the little patio outside of the café and sat them down at a candlelit table under the red and green awning. 

“This is one of my favorite spots from back home,” he smiled, pulling the chair out so Keith could sit. He pushed it back in before walking around to the other side and sitting down himself. “This place actually caters traditional Cuban food but uh, we did the best we could with alien ingredients.” 

“We?” Keith questioned, head tilting to the side.

“iBienvenido a Café de Hunk! I’m your server for the evening uh, Hunk,” the yellow paladin greeted, putting down a wine glass filled with light pink liquid for Keith and similar glass filled with bright red down in front of Lance. He was dressed as a waiter, small white cloth over one arm and a pad of paper to take their orders in the other hand. “Would you be interested in our special for the evening?”

“Do we really have a choice?” Lance chuckled, resting his chin on his hand. Hunk smiled.

“No, not really. We only made three courses.” 

“Perfect, then we’ll have that.”

“No problem,” he hummed, writing it down on his pad for posterity’s sake. “Your food will be out shortly.” Hunk turned and disappeared into the café, eager to show off his culinary creations. 

Keith’s eyes were wide, staring at Lance like he held the secrets to the universe.

“This is amazing,” he said quietly. “You’re amazing.”

Lance smiled softly and reached across the table to gently take Keith’s hands in his. He brought them up, kissing the backs of them softly and held them to his face. 

“Just for you, sweetheart.”

The red paladin’s face flushed, dazzling and bright under the street lights. Before he could respond, Hunk brought out the first course on a tray, balancing it expertly on one hand. 

“Thank you for waiting, I got the start of your meal here.” He placed down two bowls filled with what looked like salad. “The starting course is an appetizer of what I think tastes like shredded cabbage salad with a light vinaigrette and a side of toasted croutons and bread rolls,” Hunk said proudly. “Is there anything else I can get for you two gentlemen today?” 

The lovers both shook their heads and thanked Hunk as they dug in. The larger man smiled and promised to be back soon with the second course before disappearing again. Lance tangled his legs with Keith’s under the table and put his fork down, chewing thoughtfully. 

“Wow, it really does taste like cabbage. This is amazing.”

Keith nodded in agreement, savoring the taste. 

“We need to write him a thank you card or something later,” he suggested before shoveling in another forkful of the salad. 

Lance closed his eyes, breathing in the sea air and swirling his cup in his hand. He took a sip of the synthetic blood and let it cool his throat.

“Mm, sweetheart, we need to talk before the rest of the night continues,” he said slowly, looking at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. Keith froze, panic flashing on his face. Lance chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s just some ground rules, okay?” The red paladin relaxed again and took a bread roll, biting into it and smiling when warm steam billowed out of the center.

“Sure, lay it on me.”

Lance studied his face, admiring the makeup. He really should wear it more often, it brought out the sharpness of his eyes, making him look dangerous.

“Alright. I’m not sure how to start this so I guess I’ll dive right on in. Because of the nature of this date, I want to hear full verbal consent. I’m going to briefly describe what will happen and when I’m done, I want a yes or a no, is that understood?” 

Keith looked up, pupils blown. 

“Yes.”

“Fantastic,” Lance praised and leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of his drink. “I’m going to treat you like I have with prey in the past, but a better because you fucking deserve it. After dinner, we’re going to take a nice walk and I’ll take you home.”

Keith nodded, watching Lance with rapt attention, only breaking it every once in awhile to take a bite of his salad. 

“It’s going to get dark, Keith,” he said, voice dripping to honey. “It’s going to get dark and you’re going to get scared but that’s okay, it’ll be okay. You’re going to be my dessert tonight, sweetheart. Understood?” 

The shorter man swallowed and nodded, gulping down half his drink. Lance frowned.

“I said is that understood,” he barked.

“Y-yes!” 

“Good boy,” he cooed. “This is going to be like a play; a scene if you will, so we will use the color system, do you know what that is?”

“No.”

“It’s a system to help me know how comfortable you are with what I’m doing. Green means you’re fine, yellow means slow down or be careful and red means stop. Those are the only words I will accept as instruction on my part.”

“L…Like in—” 

“Mhm, that’s right. Is that alright with you?”

There was a beat of silence before Keith nodded frantically, pretty pink blush high on his cheeks.

“Yes! Yes, that’s perfect, Lance.”

The vampire smiled.

“Then after dinner, we will pretend that we’ve never met each other and this is our first date. Do you like the sound of that?”

“Yes,” Keith breathed, face flushing with excitement.

“Wonderful. Now I’m going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer me, okay?”

“Okay.”

He leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand again, red eyes piercing through his small boyfriend.

“I know you like being called names, baby. Do you want that for this? Do you want me to call you my little slut, my little whore who likes begging for my cock?”

“Y…yes. Yes, please,” Keith stuttered, shifting in his seat.

“What about edging? Do you want that?”

“Yes.”

“How rough, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being you not being able to walk for the next year.”

Keith groaned, fingers tightening around his fork.

“As much as you deem necessary, Lance.”

“Mm, my perfect princess. Any position you prefer?”

“No.”

“Do you want my Glamour on or off?”

“However you did it in the past.”

“How attached are you to those clothes?”

Keith bit his lip, considering the question.

“I’m not a fan, if I’m being honest. Allura had me in and out of clothes all day. I’m kind of over it.”

Lance laughed, loud and happy. 

“Well if it’s any consolation, I’m a huge fan. Guess I need to write her a card too, huh?” he said with a wink. Keith giggled and finished off his salad right as Hunk came out with another tray.

“And how was your appetizer?” he asked, smile broad.

“Hunk, this is literally the best meal I’ve had in like twelve years,” Keith complimented. “You’ve really outdone yourself, man.” 

Hunk blushed at the praise, standing up taller and puffing his chest out. 

“I really appreciate it, Keith.” He grabbed the empty dishes from the table and replaced them with the entrée. “This course consists of something that kind of tastes like steak fajitas with a side of yellow rice and refried beans, topped with cilantro and sour cream.” Hunk placed down two small rectangles of aluminum next to the plates. “In addition, something similar to tortillas. Lance made those.”

Lance grinned proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That’s right and they almost taste like the real thing.”

Keith laughed into his hand and thanked Hunk again before turning back to his food. 

“Lance, this is all so amazing. I love this,” he said, eyes filled with admiration. “I love you.” 

The vampire’s heart stopped, melting in his ribcage. He got up and scooched his seat closer to Keith’s. Lance reached over, plucking him from his seat and cradling him on his lap.

“I love you too, Keith. Happy three years,” he said quietly, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s neck. “My perfect angel.” 

The rest of the meal went smoothly, the two trading off in feeding each other small bites of their dinner, pausing every now and then for a slow kiss. 

Lance stroked his thumb along the pale skin between the top of his stockings and the bottom of his shorts, humming against Keith’s pulse. The smaller man was relaxed, almost full and leaning back heavily against the warm body behind him, head tilted back on his shoulder. 

Hunk eventually reappeared and traded out their mostly empty dishes with dessert, glowing with the praise he was receiving for his food.

“And your final course of the evening is a delicious chocolate mousse, topped with whipped cream and garnished with a tad bit of mint.”

Keith snorted, poking at the mixture with his spoon.

“How long did it take to even get a chocolate taste?”

“No, it’s actual chocolate. Like real Earth grown chocolate.”

Both Keith and Lance froze, eyes wide, looking from the mousse to their friend.

“What. What? How?” Lance marveled, reaching around Keith to take a spoonful. He pushed it gently against his boyfriend’s mouth, tucking it in when it opened. Keith groaned and closed his eyes.

“Oh my god, it’s real chocolate. It’s actual chocolate I’m going to cry.”

Lance took the next spoonful for himself, moaning around it. His tastebuds might be a little dulled when it came to human food but he knew chocolate when he tasted it and goddamn if this wasn’t a blessing. 

“Hunk, how?”

“Sorry, that’s a trade secret,” he winked. “You guys deserve it. I can’t believe you put up with each other for so long.”

Keith was practically inhaling the mousse but took the time to roll his eyes.

“You’re not the only who wonders that sometimes. I have no clue, either.”

“It’s because I’m perfect.”

“Perfectly annoying.”

Hunk smiled at his friends, bending down enough to scoop them into a hug.

“I’m going to get going now. I’m so glad you guys liked the dinner,” he said, mussing up Lance’s hair.

“Hunk, you’re the best bro a guy could ask for,” the vampire smiled, patting him on the back. Keith nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for all of this,” he said with a smile. The yellow paladin shivered and pulled away from the couple.

“It’s still weird to see you smile, you know that?” 

Keith barked out a laugh and turned back to his dessert. 

“If you guys need anything, let me know. But not like… anything. If it gets too much is what I mean.” Hunk eyed Lance warily. The blue paladin nodded in understanding.

“You’ll be the first to know if I accidentally kill Keith.”

“Alright, great!” Hunk turned and headed towards the exit of the simulation room. “Don’t have too much fun, you lovebirds, you!”

Lance peeked over Keith’s shoulder, huffing out a laugh when he saw that he had finished his bowl and was eyeballing Lance’s. 

“You can have it only if I feed it to you,” he grinned, nosing at the back of his hairline. Keith melted against him, a small affirmation noise vibrating from his throat. Lance shifted, readjusting his boyfriend so he fit snuggly against him, firm ass pressed to his crotch and his back to his chest. He reached forward and took a spoonful of the mousse, pressing it gently to closed lips. Keith opened his mouth, licking at the spoon before closing his lips around it, groaning in the process. 

“I think I’m in love with Hunk,” he confessed, lapping at some chocolate that stained his lips. “I’m gonna marry him.”

“Get in line buddy, I had dibs first,” Lance chucked, pressing another spoonful against his mouth, watching almost in a trance as he swallowed it. He swore quietly as the smell in the air took a left turn and became spicy. Keith grinned and rolled his hips slightly against Lance. “Fuck, Keith. You look so good like this.” 

The red paladin blushed and repeated the movement, arching his back with it. Lance hummed, putting the spoon down to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. He licked up against the long line of Keith’s neck, nipping at his earlobe. Lance dipped his hands down between those two strong legs and pushed them gently apart, leading one to rest on the edge of the table and the other held up by his arm. 

“Ah, Lance,” Keith whined and hooked the heel of his boot against the table for balance. “But the dessert.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and snagged the bowl, dropping it into Keith’s hands. 

“Finish it,” he demanded, palming against the crotch of his black shorts. “Go ahead, baby.” Lance brushed a finger across his swollen balls and licked his neck again, nipping gently. “You’re such a good date, so good for me.”

Keith was panting, struggling to keep the mousse in his mouth. He was stuck between grinding against the warm hand in front of him and the hardening length behind him. Lance smiled at the small, conflicted noises that were coming from him.

“I… This…” Keith stuttered, eyes flickering closed. “I thought you wanted to take a walk?” 

“I changed my mind. I’m going to bend you over and fuck you against the table.”

“Lance!” Keith sat up, pulling his legs down in front of him and turned to give him his best stern look despite his blown pupils. “We’re doing this right! I wanna hold hands and go on a walk.” 

Lance stared at him, eyes going back to their ocean wave blue. He cupped Keith’s face in his hands and pulled him down into a possessive kiss, all heat and warmth and the underlying tone of _mine_. Keith hummed, relaxing again and opened his mouth to let his boyfriend explore. 

“You’re right, you’re right,” Lance conceded and gave one final peck to his nose. “Are you done with your dessert, then? Do you wanna go now?” 

Keith took one last large spoonful of the chocolate mousse and nodded, standing up from Lance’s lap. The blue paladin couldn’t stop himself from pinching that cute little butt, earning a startled “HEY” from its owner. 

Lance collected the dishes carefully and put them on a tray over by the main door before fiddling with the control panel next to it. 

The room shifted slowly, the beach scene before them fading out only to be replaced with a park. The long cobble path was lined with plush trees and taller palms, swaying gently with the light breeze. The sound of the ocean was still in the background, distant and pleasant, accompanied by the quiet rhythm of a Spanish guitar being played from somewhere in the distance. The sky was clear and sparkled with its diamonds, proudly on display for the two paladins below. 

Lance strode back up to Keith and held his hand out, grinning like an idiot when he took it. 

“This is beautiful,” Keith breathed, walking next to Lance. “Is this also from where you grew up?” 

The blue paladin’s smile softened out, shoulders slouching as he relaxed.

“Yeah. It’s the park a few blocks down from my home. I wanna say it really hasn’t changed much,” he chuckled, “but I honestly don’t know.” 

The couple walked hand in hand, the silence between them comfortable. Keith pulled his hand closer, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Do you miss your home?” he asked, closing his eyes as the salty breeze brushed against him and threatened to frizz his hair. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” 

“Hmm.” Keith pulled Lance to the side, planting him down on one of the benches and straddling him, tucking his thighs around his waist. He looped his arms around Lance’s neck, hooking his hands together loosely at the base, playing with the short hair there. “Tell me about it? What was your favorite thing when you were little?”

Lance rested his hands on Keith’s hips, rubbing the tight fabric gently with his thumbs. 

“My favorite thing?” He puffed his cheeks out, thinking. “I think it has to be that during the holidays, my whole family would come over. All my aunts and uncles and grandparents. The house would always be loud and crowded and everyone would yell at each other just to able to be heard over everyone else.” Lance grinned at the memory, hugging Keith a little closer so he could nose at his neck. “When dinner was being prepared, my abuelita would somehow manage to find like the one cassette we had in the house with salsa music from 1954 or something and play that. Everyone would start dancing and me and my cousins would go outside to play because it would get so hot in the house.” 

“You guys celebrated holidays? Like Christmas?” Keith asked, cocking his head to the side. Lance snorted lightly against his skin, pressing a soft kiss to his adam’s apple. 

“Not quite, but close. Besides, Christmas wasn’t even allowed in the country until I was like five or six or something. It was mostly like birthdays and weddings, Easter and independence day.” 

“Easter? But you’re—”

Lance chuckled.

“Yeah. I know but we had to keep up appearances. Also, come on, man. Chocolates and easter eggs? You get to bite the head off a cream filled rabbit, what is there not to love?”

His eyes locked with Keith’s, fingers stroking softly through black hair. 

“What about favorite food?”

“So many questions today, Kogane.”

“Yeah? It’s what you’re supposed to do on a _first date_ , isn’t it?” the red paladin gave him a pointed look. “You’re supposed to get to know the other person.”

Lance gave a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes for good measure. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he groaned but smiled with it. “My favorite food, huh? Garlic bread. I’d fucking kill for garlic bread. Whaddabout you, sweetcheeks?”

Keith bit lightly into his bottom lip, knowing Lance would track the motion and indeed he did. He tapped his chin a couple of times, thinking.

“My favorite food. What. Is my favorite food,” he frowned and then grinned. “When I was living with Shiro at the Garrison, he would make me banana pancakes on Saturday mornings. He used to sit with me and watch cartoons until we fell back asleep.”

Lance pulled back, startled at the information. 

“That’s…That’s actually the cutest thing I think I’ve ever heard. I thought you were just rough around the edges like 24/7.” He didn’t even finish his sentence before Keith awarded him with a light smack on the cheek. 

“Excuse you, Shiro took great care of me,” he defended, crossing his arms and glaring at his boyfriend. Lance laughed and leaned up enough to give a chaste kiss.

“I never said he didn’t.” He squinted suspiciously. “Should I be jealous, though? Sounds like I’ve got a lot I might have to live up to.” 

Keith frowned, confusion dancing on his face before he understood what was going on. Despite admonishing Lance a few minutes before, he briefly forgot it was supposed to be a ‘first date’ kind of game and he quickly jumped back in. Keith straightened out the collar of Lance’s shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons, interested in seeing more of that caramel skin that seemed to glow under the lamp light. He scooched back enough to sit more on his knees than his thighs and placed his hands on Lance’s chest. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about him. He’s more of an older brother figure to me. You just have to worry about him beating your head in with a stick if he finds you defiling his younger sibling,” he said with a wink. “He’s a big guy, too.”

Lance leaned back against the bench, throwing his arms over the back and watching Keith as he moved pale hands up to rest on his shoulders. 

“So do you still live with Shiro?” he questioned, giving his boyfriend- oops, date- an appraising look. Keith grinned, sly and teasing.

“No, why? You think I put out on the first date?”

“Baby, dressed like that, you probably put out for the first guy who even looks your way,” Lance purred, sliding both hands up stocking clad thighs. “How about we go back to my place and watch a movie? Maybe get a drink.” He pressed his lips against Keith’s pulse, taking a deep breath. The shorter man nodded quickly, tightening his legs around Lance’s.

“Sounds good to me. Can I pick the movie?”

“Mhm, sure.” Lance picked him up easily from his lap and placed him back down on the bench, kissing the top of his head. “Close your eyes, okay? Don’t ruin the illusion.”

Keith laughed but complied, putting his hands over his face. Lance jogged back to the door to input the code for the next simulation, smiling as it changed from the park to the inside of the apartment him and Hunk used to share at the Garrison. He took a good look around, enjoying the random memories that popped into his head. He really should use the simulation room more, this was great.

Lance walked back over to Keith and stood him up carefully.

“Welcome to mi casa! Feel free to make yourself at home,” he beamed. The movies are over there by the TV, make sure you pick a good one.” Lance pressed a light kiss to Keith’s lips. “I’m gonna go get us our drinks, any preference?”

Keith shook his head, looking around.

“Just a beer if you have any,” he said absently, walking more into the living room, fingers brushing over the back of the couch.

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Lance busied himself in the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and searched the fridge for his drink and grabbed a bottle that might have been beer but who fucking knew. The drinks in this castle were random and you never really knew what you were getting. 

“You didn’t live in a dorm?” Keith called from the living room. Some shuffling noises drifted into the kitchen and Lance figured he was probably looking at the pictures that lined the bookshelf. He hip checked the fridge door, making sure it closed all the way before going back to join his date. 

“Nah. My parents didn’t want me living in a crowded dorm,” he explained and placed the cups and drinks on the coffee table. “Mom said it wasn’t good for my health.”  
Keith frowned, turning to look at him.

“Are you sick?” 

Lance giggled.

“No, I just get uh…anxious around too many people.” He slid behind him and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Pick a movie, yet?”

Keith shifted his weight onto his right leg, looking at the DVD in his hands.

“Not to break character or anything but will this even work?” 

The blue paladin glanced down at the movie he was examining and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t. I’ve seen this movie like a trillion times, I’d be ashamed if I said I couldn’t act out the whole movie on my own.” He plucked the movie from Keith and popped it into the player before settling down on the sofa, patting the spot next to him. 

“Your favorite movie would be Ant-Man,” he chided and sat next to Lance. 

“It’s a work of art.”

“You just like Paul Rudd.”

“Yeah? Your point?”

Keith laughed and poured his drink before pouring Lance’s. He handed it to him and settled in, curling up. 

It was a few minutes into the movie before the red paladin spoke again. 

“So where’s your roommate? You have pictures of him all over the place or should _I_ be the one getting jealous?”

“Hunk? He’s out for the weekend. Something about ‘Oh Lance, finals are coming up, you should really study’ or something like that,” he said with a shrug, lie rolling easily of his tongue. “But nah, don’t be jealous. Hunk is a great guy but he’s more interested in food than in relationships.”

Keith nodded, taking a sip of his drink. He made a face and took another tentative drink. 

“It tastes like strong wine,” he commented. Lance laughed lightly, tucking his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“Do you want something else?”

“No, this is fine. I was just a little shocked at how strong it was.” 

Lance hummed, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“If you change your mind, just let me know.”

 

The couple managed to make it almost half way through the movie before Lance started squirming. He’d gone an entire week without getting any from his boyfriend or his trusty right hand and just the mere closeness of Keith was starting to test his patience. Lance ducked his head down and began mouthing against Keith’s sharp jawline, one hand stroking along his stomach while the other grabbed his hip to coax him to lie down. 

Keith complied, turning his head to capture Lance’s mouth in a kiss. It started off innocent enough but quickly turned heated, Lance licking into his mouth, needy and desperate. 

“You look so pretty, baby,” he breathed, moving Keith’s legs so he was nestled between them. Pale arms looped around his neck as he kissed down his chin to his neck, sucking dark marks into the flesh. 

The red paladin moaned quietly, turning his head to give Lance better access. 

“’n you feel so good on top of me,” he reciprocated and hooked a leg around the back of Lance’s thigh, pulling him in closer. “So warm.”

“Mm, I have been called a furnace before,” Lance chuckled. He put both hands firmly on his waist, holding him down as he felt his canines extend. He scraped them carefully against Keith’s pulse, grinning when he felt it jump as the blood rushed to his face. He could feel his heart start beating faster as the scent in the room changed. Was it fear? Was it excitement? Lance didn’t know and he didn’t care. He was hungry and nothing would stop him from getting a proper meal. 

“Ow!” Keith startled, pulling away slightly. “What was that?”

“Mm, don’t worry about it, baby. Just lay back and relax,” Lance purred, pushing his teeth against the skin, groaning as they pressed in and blood surged into his mouth. Keith curled his fingers into Lance’s shirt and pushed him back hard. 

“What the fuck!” he screamed, hand going up to cover his neck. He pulled it away and looked at his palm, paling when he saw the dark red stark against his white skin. Keith’s eyes travelled up to his attacker and he swallowed hard. 

Lance was sure he looked insane. He could feel the blood that smeared around his mouth and his hair was probably sticking up. His shirt was still unbuttoned from earlier but was now twisted and skewed to the side. 

“I told you to relax.”

“Wh—no! No! What is this? Is this a joke?” Keith fumed, hand pressing back against the wound. “This isn’t funny, Lance.” 

The vampire grinned, showing off his fangs as he leant forward and began crawling back towards his meal. 

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” he cooed, rubbing their noses together. “This is the farthest thing from a joke.” Lance kissed his cheek and sat back slightly to admire the dark red kiss mark. “You’re my dessert, baby. I’m gonna fucking destroy you.”


	8. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is just trying to be a good boyfriend but Keith is making it hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you for all the kind and funny comments I got on this and this series is going to continue! It's way too fun to write  
> but not gonna lie, i've been writing this for a few months now and I'm kinda glad it's done. It's been fucking wild ya kno
> 
> This chapter contains  
> blood (honestly tho, he's a vampire, c'mon.)  
> light feminization  
> dubious (not really) consent  
> light bondage  
> Lance being a good boyfriend even if he's 100% done with Keith  
> special surprises

Lance hated to admit It, but Keith played the ‘helpless victim’ role almost too well and holy shit if it wasn’t a turn on.

Keith was pressed into the arm of the couch, practically falling over the side. His eyes were huge, tainted with traces of fear and confusion, unsure of what was happening. Lance watched him, waiting to see what he would do next. 

“Are you a serial killer? Are you gonna kill me?” he asked, voice shaking with effort. Lance snorted and unbuttoned his navy shirt a few more buttons, allowing more dark skin to show. Keith’s eyes tracked the movement.

“Oh honey, no,” he sang, crawling towards his prey. “I’m just going to play with you a little.” 

Keith was quick, tumbling off the couch and scrambling to the wall so he could press his back to it. Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the thick savory scent of anxiety rolling off the man in front of him. He hummed and leaned his elbow against the arm rest abandoned by Keith, placing his chin on his hand. Lance let his wings snap into existence, unfurling large and proud, puffing up to show who was in charge. Keith gasped, eyes filling with tears.

“P…Please don’t hurt me,” Keith begged, shrinking in on himself. “I’ll give you anything you want. Please, just…just let me go.” 

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” he chuckled, head tilting to the side. “There’s only one thing I want from you and you don’t have a choice but to give it to me, really.” 

Lance was suddenly in front of Keith, hands slamming into the wall on either side of Keith’s head, effectively locking him in place. He considered the gorgeous tear stained face in front of him and pressed a soft kiss to his warm forehead. Keith hiccupped, eyes darting around the room, trying to find a means of escape or a weapon to use. 

“Keith, baby,” Lance whispered, kisses trailing down to his lips. “Give me your color.”

The red paladin’s breath came in heavy pants as he pressed against Lance’s mouth just barely.

“Green.”

A feral grin cracked Lance’s face in half, fangs sharp and gleaming in the light. He felt his eyes turn black as he threw his energy out, smashing all the lights in the room and plunging the couple into absolute darkness. Lance retracted himself from Keith, moving a few feet to his right. 

He was able to see just fine in the dark and he knew Keith could too. He smiled in adoration when he realized that Keith was keeping his eyes closed to give himself an unfair advantage in the situation. Fuck, he was perfect.

Lance quietly walked over to the control panel and quickly typed in a new sequence, watching the room elongate and distort around him, drastically throwing off the proportions of the furniture, the walls, the hallways, everything he could think of that would fuck with Keith’s spatial awareness. 

He watched his prey stumble and feel around, trying to find a place to hide, to get away from the monster he knew was there. Lance grinned, feeling his headspace change, feeling his instincts take over in a way that he hadn’t felt in so long. Everything became sharper; he could smell all of the different emotions dripping off Keith, he could hear his heart beating, he could see that lovely golden glow of his soul radiating off of him in slow and steady waves. 

Lance hummed, moving behind his target, tucking his wings back into their own space. He let out a huff of laughter when Keith’s head tilted to the side, hearing him walking behind him. Despite the red paladin freezing in his tracks and tensing his body, Lance knew Keith was aware of his presence and has probably known where he’s been the whole time. Roleplaying or not, you couldn’t take the warrior out of him and that was fine. Lance could work with that.

Keith snapped himself out of it and dove for the hallway to his left. He only made it two steps in before Lance looped his arms around that cute little waist and pulled him in close, growling low in his ear.

“Are you trying to get away from me?” he said in mock hurt. “I thought this date was going well?”

Keith struggled, kicking out and twisting, trying to get free but Lance’s arms were locked in place, strong and unyielding. 

“Let me go!” 

“Why would I do that?”

“I’m going to call the cops!”

Lance laughed, fingers digging into his hips. 

“How the fuck do you plan on doing that? You can’t even see right now.” 

To emphasize his point, he turned Keith around and roughly shoved him backwards, watching as he fell on his ass with a loud thud. Lance frowned, realizing that Keith’s eyes were open and he was looking up at him with a small but determined smirk on his face. 

The hell was he up to? 

He scented the air, still smelling the fear but there was something else mixed in. Confidence? Maybe? Fuck, whatever. 

Keith crawled backwards a little bit, stretching himself out and lying back on the floor. Lance cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, waiting to see where this was going. 

“Lance,” Keith drawled, voice almost too quiet. “Lance, baby please. I’m scared.” 

The blue paladin’s eyebrows furrowed, watching those pale hands roam down the front of his shirt and untucked it, fingers dipping under the fabric. Those pretty pale legs spread open a little, showing off how short his stupid denim shorts were as he rolled his hips. Keith lifted the fluffy fabric up slowly, stopping it right under his ribcage. 

Then he moaned. 

And Lance was on top of him before he even knew he moved, seated firmly on his lap, hands cupping Keith’s face as he pulled him up for a hard kiss. The shorter man seemed to melt into it, mouth opening to let the vampire taste him. He looped his arms around Lance’s neck, trying to get closer.

“Touch me, Lance,” he groaned against his lips.

Lance was more than happy to comply, letting his hands roam up under that shirt that Keith so willingly untucked for him earlier. He stopped and pulled away when his fingers brushed against another fabric that was thinner, almost completely different than the cotton of his shirt. Lance pushed Keith back down, holding him in place with one hand while the other pushed his shirt up to just under his arms. His heart came to a stop and his breath hitched. 

Keith was wearing a bralette. A black lacy bralette that weaved itself in intricate designs around his chest with a small, bright blue ribbon in the center. 

What the _fuck_.

Lance couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, everything was tuned into how that item of clothing was dark against creamy skin, looking just as gorgeous as the man wearing it. His fingers dragged across the material reverently, letting them linger against Keith’s nipple. 

“I—” Lance swallowed hard, looking up at the man under him. 

Fear surged through him when he saw that Keith was wearing that small smirk again and realized that while he was distracted, a knee had wiggled between them and a boot was resting on his lower stomach; almost a dead ringer of the position they were in a few days prior during their training exercise. Keith sat up, bracing against his elbows as his leg flexed and he kicked Lance hard, throwing him back. He landed and skid for a few feet, gasping as he hit the back of the sofa. Keith pulled his shirt back down and clumsily got up, sprinting down the hall. 

An animalistic growl tore from Lance, echoing off the walls of the apartment. 

So that’s what his plan was? Just a cheap shot at escape? Fine. 

If Keith wanted to do this the hard way, then Lance was going to give him what he wanted. 

Lance stood up, curled in slightly on himself as pain seared through his abdomen. Jesus fuck, Keith was going to pay for this. 

He let his Glamour shift off almost violently, feeling himself fill out and get taller. He felt the horns curl against his head and his tail snap out behind him, stretching itself out comfortably. Lance decidedly kept his wings tucked away just in case Keith pulled something like that again. He didn’t want the fragile material of his wings to get hurt because his boyfriend liked it rough.

The demon slowly made his way down the hallway where Keith disappeared, hand sliding against the wall. Lance willingly let his pheromones trickle out slowly, turning himself into a walking aphrodisiac. Just on his own, he could fill a room with his scent in an hour but it only took a few minutes with him forcefully pushing it out. He grinned, knowing it would become overwhelming soon. 

“Keith,” Lance called, voice velvet and low. “Keith baby, where are you?” He looked into the room on his left, eyes scanning the contents. It was Hunk’s old room but the furniture was tossed around from Lance’s alternate simulation layout. There didn’t seem to be any form of movement or sound so Lance went onto the next room. “Come out and play with me.”

He ducked into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back, frowning when Keith wasn’t in there either. That left just two more possible places; the linen closet or Lance’s room. His tail flailed, whacking the door of the bathroom as he left, a warning to his hiding date that he was coming. 

He considered the closet but there was no way someone could hide there. It was all just shelves and blankets, leaving no actual room for a person to hide, no matter how flexible they were. Lance knows this. He’s tried. 

Lance’s room however, was large and spacious. Perfect for hiding and perfect for where he was going to put claim to his prize. 

The door to his room creaked open as he pushed it, signaling his entry. He took a few steps in and scanned his surroundings, taking it in. Lance frowned and made his way around the room, fingers lazily dragging over his desk, his books, his old laptop. His eyes drifted to the guitar next to his nightstand and he wished he still had it. He could write Keith so many songs and play them for him and fuck, he missed his room.

“Where could my darling boy be?” Lance wondered, moving towards his closet. He opened the double doors and peered in, grinning when he heard movement from behind him. 

Lance whipped around in time to see Keith making a break for it, still half under the bed. As soon as he realized he’d been spotted, Keith booked it, legs pushing to get to the door faster. Lance hummed, easily going to the door and shutting it behind him. He locked it, turning almost giddy when Keith froze as the clicking from the lock sounded loud throughout the room. 

“There you are!” Lance exclaimed, hooking his hands under Keith’s armpits and pulling him the rest of the way out from under the bed. He held him up, letting his feet dangle. “I’ve been looking all over the place for you, do you know how worried I’ve been?” 

Keith whimpered, hands pushing and shoving at Lance’s chest. 

“P…Please…” he cried, trying to twist out of his grip. 

“You’ve put me through a lot of stress, sweetheart.” Lance tightened his grip, reeling with contentment when Keith let out a small sob of pain. “I thought you’d be an easy meal. Already wrapped up and delicious looking. Nothing but a good fuck, aren’t you?” 

“I…I… Lance, please.” Keith’s makeup was completely smudged at this point, black running down his pink cheeks and hair mussed beyond repair. 

“Shut _up_ ,” he growled. “I didn’t ask you what you wanted, now did I?” 

Keith shook his head, hands grasping at large shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry just let me go. I don’t want this,” he begged, legs kicking out slightly, unable to get any real movement going because of his awkward position. 

Lance growled and slammed Keith onto the full size bed, watching him bounce with the force as he moved around the mattress. He slid his belt out from its spot on his hips and pulled Keith up by his arms, grabbing his wrists and tying them to the headboard with the hard leather. He tugged a few times, making sure they were secure and then ran a finger between his skin and the belt, making sure he had enough room for circulation. 

He moved back down and crawled on top of Keith, looking down at him with hooded eyes. 

Fuck, he looked so pretty. His shirt was disheveled and bunched around him, hiding that dirty little secret under dark red fabric. His hair fanned out around his head like a crown and his pupils were blown, purple barely dancing around the edges. Lance smiled, leaning down to brush their lips together. 

“Are you still with me, Keith?” he asked quietly, gentle hands running up and down his sides in an attempt to ground him. “Answer me, sweetheart. What’s your color?”

Keith closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, taking inventory of himself.

“Green.”

“Can you move your wrists?”

“Yes.”

“Can you free yourself if you really wanted to?”

The red paladin shuffled, feeling for any give the belt had to offer. He nodded after a few seconds.

“Yes.”

Lance let out a small sigh of relief. They might be pretending, but he really didn’t want Keith to feel like he was truly trapped. For his own peace of mind, he needed to know that his boyfriend could get out if he needed to.

“Mm, perfect. My good boy, you’re doing so well,” Lance praised, laying down soft kisses to pink cheeks. His hands roamed up Keith’s heaving chest and circled carefully around his neck, pressing down on his pulse. “You look so pretty like this.”

Keith gasped, eyes shutting again. He squirmed, arms straining against his restraints. Lance could smell the arousal emitting from the man under him, and decided to stop his pheromones from going out, letting Keith get turned naturally from this point on. He rolled his hips, moaning when he felt his thick bulge press against his own. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper meal,” Lance conversed as he sat back up, palming at his hardening cock. “With a soul like that, I bet you’d taste amazing.”

The demon unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, gratefully sliding the tight fabric off his arms. Keith tracked the movement, hunger fogging over his eyes. Lance leaned back down, nosing at the warm skin under Keith’s ear. His hands gripped the fabric of his shirt and he pulled, ripping the fabric down the middle and leaving that beautiful lace wrapped torso open to the cold air of the room. He mouthed at his neck, sucking dark marks and laving over them in broad stripes. 

“Jesus Christ, you smell so good,” he groaned, fangs scraping against his fluttering pulse. “Why the fuck didn’t we do this earlier.” He felt Keith swallow against his lips and sat up after realizing that he wanted to say something. “What? Are you okay?” Keith worried his lip and looked up at Lance. “It’s okay, baby. You can talk, tell me what you need.”

Lance cupped his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb while he waited for an answer. 

“I um,” Keith started and looked away, blush high on his cheeks. “I know I can see you and you can see me but um… I… Can we turn a light on? I just… I need to _see_ you, Lance. Everything for me right now is like I’m looking through a heat scanner.” 

Lance snorted and dragged his thumb across his bottom lip.

“Like a dinosaur? Galra dinosaur? If I don’t move, can you still see me?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Keith grumbled and licked at Lance’s thumb before biting it gently. “No, it’s not like a goddamn dinosaur and even if it was, that’s not how it works.” 

“Feisty, feisty,” Lance clicked his tongue but leaned over and turned on the lamp that rested on his nightstand. “Do I need to gag you too?” 

Keith groaned as he took in Lance, bucking his hips up involuntarily. 

“Lance, I nee—” 

“No, nope. Talking time is over,” Lance chided, eyes scanning down Keith’s form. He looked so much better with the light on, god. Fuck. Christ. _Ugh_. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was going to fucking destroy you, baby. I’m going to take what’s mine and I’m going to enjoy it.” 

Lance pushed his face back into Keith’s neck and bit down on the meat of it without warning. Keith screamed and thrashed, back arching off of the bed as Lance drank from him. With the extra endorphins running through his system, Keith tasted fucking magical. It was like Lance was eating a combination of all his favorite foods and smelling all his favorite smells and it took every bit of willpower for him to pull away before he drained his boyfriend. 

He made his way down, mouthing at Keith’s sharp collarbone and dragged his tongue against the hem of the lace that patterned his chest. Lance nuzzled against the quickly hardening nipple and looked up at Keith, making sure there was sufficient eye contact and latched on, sucking hard. The red paladin moaned, pulling at his bindings again, making the headboard creak. 

“I…I have. I have every STD there is known to man,” Keith tried, throwing his head back in pleasure. “You don’t want me, you’ll get sick.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at the shitty excuse, pressing his face into soft pectorals. He brought both hands up, fingers dancing along his nipples before pushing down, rubbing in hard circles. Keith was babbling now, trying to cover the heat of his face with his arms. 

“Okay, first of all, demons can’t get STDS, that’s a completely human thing. I don’t even know if we can get sick?” Lance scraped his nails over the red nubs before pinching them. “Second, relax, baby. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure you enjoy this just as much as I do. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to feel good? Don’t you want release from that fire that’s burning through you right now?” 

Keith’s mouth was hanging open, drool pooling at the corners as he watched Lance work with a heated gaze. He nodded, trying his best to answer.

“Yes. Yes I want that.”

“There we go!” Lance said cheerfully, letting go of his abused nipples. He scooched down and ran his fingers down warm sides, making home on the hem of Keith’s shorts before sliding around and cupping his ass. “See, it wasn’t that difficult now, was it?” 

The noises coming from the man under him were intoxicating, Lance groaning as his own arousal built up in the pit of his stomach. He hoisted Keith’s legs up, placing them on his shoulders and nosed against the erection hidden under dark denim. Lance hummed, beginning to mouth against Keith’s balls through the fabric, hands massaging the round of his ass. 

Keith squeezed his thighs around Lance’s head, trying to get more of his mouth on him. The demon chuckled, nipping at the smooth skin instead. 

“Do you want me to get you off with my mouth, baby? To feel me around that pretty little cock of yours?” Lance purred, pressing his lips back against the damp fabric. He groaned and undid his own pants, pulling his dick out to give it a few relieving pumps. He swore and sat up, looking at the man below him. “Maybe I’ll just get off instead. Paint you with my cum, mark you up.” 

The red paladin’s eyes were wide, locked onto his throbbing dick, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. 

“It’s…you’re…” he bit his lip, hips bucking up. “God, you’re so _big_.”

Lance grinned, fangs glinting with the light. 

“That’s right and soon enough, all of this is going to be in you,” he cooed, soaking up the praise. His hand twisted as it came up, gaze flickering from Keith’s face to his chest, dark with love bites. “Christ, you’re beautiful. So dressed up for me, wearing makeup, a fucking bra.” Lance growled and bent over Keith, kissing him soundly. He rutted against his hips, cock dragging across the rough material of his shorts and the muscles of his abdomen. 

Keith sighed into the kiss and tilted his head to the side to get a better angle. He spread his legs open wider to accommodate for Lance’s extra width and fucked up against him. 

Lance’s hands wandered back up, massaging the swell of his pecs, moaning against his lips. 

“Got all dolled up, bet it took you hours to get ready. To find just the perfect outfit,” he commented, pushing a thumb into a dark bruise. “So intent on getting me to suck these cute tits of yours, huh?” Bright red engulfed Keith’s face, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, pulling him in tight. Lance raised an eyebrow, grin dangerous on his face. “Well that’s unexpected.”

Keith was crying again but it didn’t look like it was from fear this time, no. It was from the high he was getting from this whole thing. His pupils were huge and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, begging for some form of relief. Lance considered him.

“If I undo your bindings, will you fight me?” 

Pale arms pulled at the belt holding them in place, muscles flexing with effort. Keith shook his head quickly, hair whipping around his flushed face.

“I’ll be good, I swear.”

“Mm, good,” Lance said and undid the belt. He grabbed Keith’s wrists roughly with a hand and pulled him up so they were face to face. He snarled, eyes narrowed as he looked at his partner. “Because if you do fight me, I will not hesitate to kill you. Is that understood?” Keith whined, shutting his eyes. “I said is that understood!”

“Yes!” he cried, a shudder tearing through his body. “Yes, I understand.” 

Lance let go of his wrists and pushed him down harshly, keeping an eye on his movements. He trusted Keith to follow directions but after that stunt he pulled earlier, it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“I want you to play with yourself, Keith. Play with your tits like I know you like to do. I’m gonna sit back, relax and watch you give me a show.” 

Keith moaned, pushing his hands through his sweat slick hair, pulling it out of his face as his back arched into a rolling motion. He kicked off his boots and planted his feet on the bed, letting those sinful hips gyrate into frictionless air as his own fingers went into his mouth. 

Lance’s brain stopped functioning completely, mouth going slack. He said to give him a show, yeah, but he thought it would be more like a shy, trembling mess kind of thing; not a fucking porno playing out in front of him. 

With a wet pop, Keith took his fingers out of his mouth and pushed the bralette up so he could squeeze and play with his nipple. His other hand took initiative and went down to the buttons of his shorts, moving like he was going to unbutton them. Dark eyes made contact with Lance’s, steady and determined expression undermined only by the high blush on his cheeks. 

Small, desperate noises were echoing through the room, Keith’s head tossed back as he played with himself. Lance watched intently, gripping the base of his cock tight as he watched Keith’s soul flare up, bright and inviting. 

Keith sat up quickly, startling Lance. 

“I want you in my mouth,” he said bluntly. The demon growled and grabbed Keith by the back of his head, fingers tangling roughly at the roots of his hair. He dragged him close, tilting his head back and nipped at his jawline. 

“You’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you? I asked you to play with yourself and you barely made it a minute before you come crawling over here asking to suck me off. Goddamn whore, that’s all you ever want isn’t it?” 

Keith moaned, stretching his neck to the side to give Lance better access. 

“I feel so hot. So, so hot, Lance. I want you. I need you.”

The blue paladin licked at his pulse, feeling the blood pumping through quickly. Keith was absolutely drunk off the pheromones that clung to the air in the room, from the rough treatment he was getting, from alternating nips and gentle kisses that Lance peppered against his skin. 

“Of course you need me, darling. I’m all you’ll ever need, isn’t that right?”

“Yes.”

“You will never be able to go to anyone else, will you? You’ll always come back to me.”

“Always.”

“And no one will ever be able to fuck you the way I do. Ever.” Lance squeezed the sides of Keith’s jaw, forcing his mouth open as he brought him down level to his throbbing cock. “I want you gagging on me, baby. No fucking teeth.” 

Keith moaned and nodded, letting Lance guide him to the head of his dick. He kissed the tip gently before closing his mouth around it, sucking carefully. Pale hands came up to work their way around the shaft, aided by the spit and pre that slowly made its way down. Lance hissed and threaded his fingers through black hair, bringing it out of Keith’s face so he could get a better look at him.

Christ, he was beautiful. 

Dark eyes looked up at him through thick eyelashes, fluttering once before closing as Keith took him in as far as he could. He made it a third of the way before he choked, throat flexing around the head of Lance’s dick. His mouth was wet and hot and so fucking perfect that Lance knew he could be buried in there for an eternity and be completely okay with it. 

Keith’s right hand made up for the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth as he started bobbing his head up and down, tongue pressing and licking at the vein underneath. His left hand moved back down his own torso to play with his nipples, moaning at the contact.

“God. Fuck. You look so good hanging off my cock like this. All stretched out and covered in your own spit,” Lance breathed, hips starting to move on their own as they fucked into Keith’s mouth. He bit his lip, sharp canine digging in, breaking the skin. Lance didn’t care. “If I cum down that little throat of yours, will you be able to take it? Will you be able to swallow all of it? Mm, I bet you’ll choke on it.” 

Lance closed his eyes, thrusting into Keith’s mouth in earnest as he got lost in his own fantasy. Hot tears ran down the red paladin’s face, gagging every once in a while when he went too far. His chest was heaving, face pink with lack of oxygen and Lance was in heaven. 

“You can’t even get your mouth around all of me, how do you even expect me to get this in that tight hole of yours, hmm? I bet it feels even better than your throat, though, so hot and tight and- fuck, _fuck_.” 

That was the only warning Keith got before Lance’s cock pulsed, shooting thick ropes of cum down his throat. Keith coughed and gagged, grateful when Lance let him pull off quickly. The demon held him close, letting the rest of his release land on his face, coating his eyelashes and cheeks in pearlescent strands. 

As soon as he finished, the concerned boyfriend in Lance dropped the scene briefly to make sure he didn’t take it too far. He cupped Keith’s face gently, spreading sweet, loving kisses over it and licked his own cum off carefully. Keith groaned and hiccupped, throat sore . 

“Oh Keith, you did so good for me,” he praised and pressed their lips together. “Are you okay? What’s your color, sweetheart?”

Keith whimpered, hands sliding up Lance’s chest and resting on his shoulders.

“I’m okay,” he promised, voice raspy and low. “My color is green. It’s still green.” 

“Good,” Lance sighed, kissing him once more before pulling away. He palmed his still hard cock, settling back in and letting himself slip back into his act. “You can really take a beating, can’t you?” Black eyes traced over the debauched form on his boyfriend, savoring the way he smelled and the way he looked. This was gonna be spank bank material for the next 50 years. “Also, why the hell are you still wearing clothes? Strip.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, crawling back away from Lance. He frowned, tail curling around his waist in irritation. 

“Does my pretty princess not wanna strip for me? You sure seemed eager to earlier,” Lance growled as he watched Keith curl himself against the headboard. “What, did I scare you? Did the big bad demon man scare the little kitten?” 

A dark laugh tore from Lance as he languidly made his way on his hands and knees towards his cowering prey, letting his back dip attractively, showing off his shoulders and ass in the process. He grinned when Keith swallowed hard, inner conflict obvious on his face. 

Lance made it to Keith, nosing against his neck as his arms came up and spread open strong legs with force. The shorter man pushed and clawed at Lance, trying to get him to stop but it was more of a slight annoyance than anything. Lance hummed and kissed right under his collarbone before biting down, fangs digging in deep. Keith yelled, legs kicking, trying to get a solid kick on his assailant. 

The demon clawed its way out of Lance just a little more, enjoying the fight. He removed himself from Keith’s chest and pulled him away from the headboard so he was on his back again. Lance moved down, licking down his stomach to his hip and bit down again, fingers digging into his thighs to keep them spread. A high pitched cry came from above him and Lance wiggled with joy.

Holy _shit_ , the blood from this spot was good. It was thick and slow against his tongue but concentrated. He made a mental note to come back to this spot later, maybe tomorrow for lunch or something. 

He unlatched his mouth, licking at the spot to gather any rogue traces of blood and sat back up, hooded eyes looking down. He let go of Keith’s thighs briefly to readjust himself but that was a mistake. As soon as he released his grip, his prey was up and rolling off the side of the bed, sprinting back out the door. 

Lance let out a loud, obnoxious sigh, tail smacking down hard on the bed.

“Really?” he scowled. “Are we for real gonna do this again?”

The blue paladin tucked himself in for modesty’s sake and got off the bed, stomping out into he hallway. Even if Keith wasn’t making so much noise, he would’ve found him right away. He was glowing like a fucking flashlight and smelled like a damn chili pepper.

He found his pretty little boyfriend at the front door, trying desperately to get it open. They both knew it wasn’t going to but hey, never hurt to try, right?

Lance snarled and grabbed Keith roughly, hauling him onto his shoulder as he flicked on the living room light.

“I fucking hate you! Let me go!” the smaller man shouted, fists pounding on Lance’s back and knees attacking his front. “You’re not going to get anything out of me!”

“Pfft, yeah that’s what you think,” Lance chuckled darkly and threw Keith down onto the floor in front of the couch. He landed with a grunt, eyes closing on impact. Lance pushed his shoe down onto his chest, slowly adding pressure. “Now are you going to listen to me or are we gonna do this the hard way.”

Keith still struggled, small hands wrapped around his ankle like he was actually going to be able to pry him off. Lance pushed down harder, wondering in the back of his mind how much pressure human ribs could take before breaking. Probably not a lot.

“Hard way it is then,” he confirmed, all traces of amusement gone from his face. “Strip now or I’ll tear your fucking heart out through your chest and take your soul that way. Get it?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Now take off the rest of your clothes before I rip you to shreds.”

Keith moaned and shuddered, nodding before he moved to take off the bralette. He bit his lip as he started working on the buttons of his shorts, hesitating. Lance narrowed his eyes and nudged his side hard with the toe of his shoe. The red paladin shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Lance fumed and dropped down to his knees. He slapped Keith’s hands away and undid the first button so he could get a good hold on the fabric. “Why the hell are you so fucking shy all of a sudden? You little shit, I’m _tired_ of playing with my food. I swear to go—” 

Lance ripped open the shorts and stopped his tirade short when he realized what Keith was trying to hide. Just like the secret hiding under his shirt, his lovely, beautiful, perfect, _so fucking perfect_ boyfriend had a on a pair of tight, black lace panties that hugged his straining cock in all the right ways. The intricate floral pattern extended to the sides and tapered off to thin strings that held the front piece to the back. Lance was having an out of body experience. Everything he was going to say died on his tongue as his brain rebooted. 

After a few minutes of silence, Keith sat up on his elbows, concern flashing over his features.

“Lance?” 

The demon realized that right under the lace, he could see the thin band of a cock ring, resting nonchalantly at the base of Keith’s hard dick.

“Lance, you there?”

This had to be illegal, there was no way someone could do this and get away with it.

“Oh my god, I fucking broke Lance.”

A sweet laugh broke him out of his trance, forcing him to shake his head as he looked up. 

Keith’s was smiling, love and admiration dancing in his blown eyes. Stocking clad legs spread open obscenely, wrapping around Lance’s waist in invitation. 

The taller man growled, low and dangerous as he leaned over Keith so they were eye to eye. Lust squaring off with an obvious challenge as he rocked his hips into that pretty, pretty lace. 

“What the fuck is this,” he said, sounding like he just swallowed a handful of gravel. Keith hummed, looping his arms around Lance’s neck.

“A surprise,” he grinned, kissing his cheek. “But you know, that’s not even the best part.”

Lance squinted at him, wary and suspicious. 

“What do you mean.”

“I mean, it’s not the best part, dumbass.”

“Keith,” he hissed in warning, fingers digging into thin hips. “What the fuck does that mean.” 

“Mm, why don’t you turn me around and find out, _babe_ ,” he cooed, fingers carding through short white hair. 

Lance ripped himself away from the warmth under him and almost violently flipped Keith over, eyes searching. They landed on that plump ass, admiring the way the fabric stretched around its curve. 

Wait.

No.

_No_.

He gripped the fabric and tore it down, slamming his fist down onto the coffee table when he saw the base of a light blue plug hugged tight between pale cheeks. 

“What the FUCK,” he yelled, banging the wood with his fist, trying to regain his composure. “What the goddAMN FUCK, Keith.” 

The man that was trying to kill him dipped his front down so his chest was pressed to the floor and he could properly present his ass, wiggling it enticingly. The coffee table gave up and cracked under Lance’s incessant beating. He didn’t care. He really didn’t fucking care right now.

“It’s for you, baby. Happy three years,” Keith hummed. 

Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the base and yanked it out with more force than necessary, watching as the golden glow of his boyfriend burned bright, almost blinding him. He pushed it back in abruptly, fucking his boyfriend with it. Keith screamed on reentry, hands curling into fists. 

“Fuck the scene,” Lance roared, fingers digging into the swell of his ass. “Fuck this, fuck you. Fuck you!” He fished the little tube of lube he had out of his pocket and hastily pulled his cock out, covering it in a thin layer of slick. “I can’t believe this, I can’t believe my slutty little boyfriend went all day with a fucking stupid plug shoved into his asshole.”

Keith groaned, flushing from his cheeks down his neck. He stretched, dipping his back. 

“Just for you, Lance,” he said, voice cracking. 

“Couldn’t wait for me to even prep you.” Lance swore as he lined himself up, brushing the head of his cock against Keith’s fluttering hole. “Didn’t want me to eat you out? To suck on your cute little dick until you started trembling under me? You just wanted to get on with it.” He pushed in all at once, groaning when his hips met with plush skin. “Fuck you into the floor until you were drooling, isn’t that right baby?”

Keith nodded, forehead pressing against the floor as he moaned.

“I missed you all week. I wanted you in me as soon as possible.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he spat and began pounding into the pliant body beneath him. “You couldn’t even wait for me to get you where I wanted you. Your greedy little hole just wanting to be torn in half. Get you so fucking wrecked you won’t be able to walk for the next month.”

Lance was sweating now, tail curling around Keith’s thigh tightly to keep him close. His hands ran up his spine before he dug his fingers in and _scratched_ him, sliding them down towards his waist. His grin turned feral as he watched little droplets of blood bubble to the surface, decorating pure white with pure red. The noises coming from Keith were like music to his ears, encouraging him to fuck in deeper, fuck him as hard as he wanted to.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking tight. Even with a goddamn plug in you, you still have the ass of a virgin, don’t you? You fucking slut, can’t even stay loose and open for me.” Lance pulled out and grabbed Keith by his hips, forcefully rolling him over onto his back. He screamed and arched, trying to get his bleeding back off the carpet. Lance pushed those pale legs open again and slammed back in, moaning as heat enveloped him. He fucked in hard, holding Keith steady so he didn’t slide up the carpet. “Bet you’d look so good with a collar on, baby. Like a little pet, just waiting for orders, to be told what to do.”

Keith sobbed, covering the blush of his face with his arms. 

“P…Please, Lance,” he begged, voice bouncing every time he did. 

“What? You want a collar? Well, sweetheart I don’t have one right now but will my hand do?” Lance moved a hand up his sides, taking his time to flick his nipple before going up to wrap around his neck. He squeezed gently while his other hand went to remove that damned cock ring his boyfriend hand on. “How fucking dirty. Didn’t trust yourself to not cum? Probably almost did as soon as you saw me with my Glamour off, isn’t that right? This body does things to you, why is that?” 

It took a few moments for Keith to answer, voice cracking and dry.

“I don’t—” he stuttered, hand going down to stroke his own cock. Lance slapped it away and tightened his fingers around his neck. Keith gasped, eyes rolling back. 

“No, you’re going to cum on my cock alone,” he growled. “And you don’t what, Keith.”

“I don’t know! You’re just so strong and solid and- ah! Lance, right there!” 

Lance decided to have mercy changed his angle so he was pounding into that sweet little spot that made the love of his life see stars. It only took a few seconds before Keith came, soul flaring like a beacon, squeezing tight around Lance. The demon growled, bright blue markings blazing on his own skin, trailing up his arms and to his chest, telling him to collect his prize. Lance removed his hands from Keith’s throat to hold his shoulders down as he claimed his mouth as his own.

What little soul that the spell didn’t cover seeped through their connected breaths, coating his tongue and flowing down his throat like liquid energy. His fingers dug into pale muscle as he licked his way into Keith’s mouth, desperate for more. It wasn’t enough but it was all at the same time and it was amazing.

His hips stuttered and Lance came harder than he ever had in his entire life. He was surrounded by Keith; by his smell, by his taste, by the warm body that welcomed him with everything, including his soul. He’s never experienced anything so wonderfully beautiful in the entirety of the universe and fuck, he couldn’t get enough. 

Lance continued to fuck into Keith for a few more minutes, panting against his mouth as he felt himself fill out the hole he was pressed into. Keith groaned, face flushed and eyes foggy as he reached up and guided Lance’s face to his neck.

“Bite me,” he whispered, eyes closing. “Please.”

The blue paladin opened his mouth and bit into his pulse, clamping down harder when he noticed Keith tightening around him again as he came for the second time, painting the tight space between them. Jesus Christ, this was too much, it was too overwhelming.

He drank his fill before he pulled his mouth away, pressing slow, open mouth kisses to hot skin.

“Mm,” he groaned, hands smoothing down his sides. “I love you so much, Keith.”

Keith hummed, movements sluggish and lazy. 

“I love you too, Lance. More than anything.” 

After a few minutes of warm kisses, Lance let his Glamour slip back on, making it easier to pull out of Keith. He made a face, feeling everything slip out with him.

“Geeze, that’s gross,” he complained before lying back down on his boyfriend. 

“You’re… You’re gross,” Keith slurred, eyes slipping closed. Lance frowned, sitting up and taking inventory of the man under him. His skin was pale and his breathing was shallow. He looked utterly exhausted. Lance snorted and got off of him, opting to wrap him in a blanket and hugged him close again, nuzzling into the soft skin under his ear.

“Happy three years, sweetheart.”

~~

The next day was a fucking nightmare. 

Keith could barely move and Lance couldn’t get his blue markings to go away, even with his Glamour on. On top of all that, Hunk insisted Keith take a few hours in the healing pod because 

“Lance, he looks really pale, what did you do?”

“What’re you talking about, he always looks like that.”

“Lance.”

“Ugh, fine.”

 

That night, the couple lay in bed, facing each other. Light kisses were traded and spoken promises were breathed against open lips. They were in love and no matter what happened, they always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [There's a picture now!](http://iactuallytouchedit.tumblr.com/post/177074979678/do-you-ever-stumble-on-an-au-and-you-dont-know)


End file.
